A New Name
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Not for young eyes! Harry is betrayed, Lucius learns to submit, but will our hero Sev be so easily tamed?
1. Chapter 1

************************************************************  
Hey! this is Mistress Slytherin!**

**I warn you that this is *NOT* For young readers!**

**Other than that I add that these characters belong to the honorable JK Rowling, and that comments and suggestions are welcome!**

**Happy reading,**

**Mistress Slytherin  
************************************************************

Cold steel dug into his raw bleeding wrists, the smell of smoke burned the inside of his nose and throat causing him to tear up. He blinked roughly letting the saline clear his eyes of the muck that seemed to paste them together. An involuntary tremor made him wince in pain as numerous clotting wounds were wrenched open again. The cruciatous curse seemed to have after shocks he noticed dimly, and the chains that hung him at least a foot of the cold unforgiving floor only added to the pain, forcing him to swing with every tremor. He winced at the burns and lacerations on his back as he regained consciousness just enough to take stock of his injuries. Both of his arms had been wrenched out of their sockets and he was sure that Lucius Malfoy had been the one that crushed his right hand- no one else would wear gem encrusted shoes to a torture session. The dark mark lay a blistering fiery mess on his forearm, it wasn't a wand that had placed it there- no that would have been an honor, he had been branded like a cow. He could still smell his own burnt flesh though he was beyond feeling it really, he was sure that it had once again been Malfoy that had the poker custom designed to look like the dark mark.

"Ah, wonder boy awakes." A purring voice said behind him. Curses! He had been a fool for thinking that they would leave him alone.

"Malfoy." He rasped out though his voice seemed to have lost all emotion. He wondered at it for a moment before deciding that it didn't really matter when he was going to die soon anyway. He flinched when a gloved hand traced his bottom lip.

"Tell me boy, why do you struggle so much? Why not just give in? The dark lord is merciful; surly he would forgive you your transgressions." The hand moved to cup his cheek but he made no move to dislodge it, it was better a hand than a whip or a knife, he had learned that his first night here.

"He killed my parents." He answered automatically, though the excuse sounded weak in his own ears. "He's evil." That wasn't much better but hey did the man really expect him to write sonnets about it at the moment, not that he could seen as his hands were literally tied. The man chuckled.

"I think my dear boy, that we might finally be breaking you." The hand slid slowly to the nape of his neck stinging the rope burns that laced around it like a macabre neck tie. His eyes though stayed calm, he was used to the pain by now, used to his dignity being stripped from him each time in a more creative way, he didn't even protest when the warm lips that tasted of expensive wine met his. He let his lids drift shut but didn't respond to the kiss, he was tired, tired of fighting, tired of surviving, there was nothing left of the Harry that had been brought before the Dark Lord all that time ago. So he relaxed, letting the hands trace his prominent ribs and back, the same way that countless other hands had, and let what was left of his mind slip away to a quiet place.

"Well this is a change." The silky voice whispered into his ear, one lazy green eye cracked open.

"There is nothing more that you can take from me; even Bella has run out of ideas." If the Harry that had been brought here could see him he was sure that he would be screaming right now, but that Harry was gone so with a pain filled chuckle the new Harry wrapped his legs around his capture and claimed the startled man's lips with his own. He groaned at the intimacy of the action, in all his life he had never had the warmth of another it was as if everyone was so bent on taking from him that they never allowed him anything in return. He heard Malfoys' cane clatter to the floor and smiled into the kiss when arms wrapped around him before pulling away slightly breathless. Silver-grey eyes gleamed up at him behind hooded eyes.

"Potter what _are_ you doing?" the husky voice whispered amused. Harry smiled darkly before leaning in to whisper.

"For once in my life Malfoy, I'm going to take, and for once in your life you are going to give." He pulled away looking into the confused grey eyes and covered the bewildered man's lips with his own releasing a part of himself that he had always kept hidden even when Voldemort had raped his mind and tore all of the information he could possibly hold away from him. Except this one secret, the secret that had always disgusted him, yet he doubted he could be disgusted or ashamed at all at this point. The man beneath him tensed and the arms around him loosened trying to push him away but his legs held fast frightened eyes met his for a moment as a scream of pure agony burst into his mouth. He swallowed them greedily as he watched the body beneath his glow blue the light intensifying with each passing moment. His secret was dark, he had always thought that it was this secret that made the Dursleys hate him, but no, with this secret the world would worship him. Then all was still the man stopped screaming and he pulled away nipping at the lips frozen in shock, the man made a choking noise and Harry cooed softly as a black sphere the size of a tennis ball slid from behind Lucius Malfoy's pink lips surrounded by a blue glow. A gentle smile traced his lips before they opened and the ball slipped in easily and slid down his throat like a breath of air.

"Wha-" Luscious rasped. Harry smirked, and then chuckled, than laughed wildly before claiming the lips beneath his. He knew he had been betrayed by the light, he had been serving them for too long, the old Harry agreed reluctantly and slowly merged with him.

"You are _mine_." He hissed into the mouth, devouring it with desperation. The man beneath him moaned softly and the arms once again wrapped around him.

"What have you done to me?" The man asked breathlessly when Harry pulled away.

"I've made you mine; you can not utter a single word, a single spell without my approval. I am in your mind, you will crave my touch, you will long to please me, and if you don't you will loose your magic to me." Once again he claimed the lips below him ignoring the horrified grey eyes he rocked his hips impatiently against the others causing Luscious to groan.

"_Lucius._" He whispered loving how the older man shuddered. "Let me free so that you can ravish me before I make my escape." Lucius froze but pulled away resignedly.

"Wait!" Harry demanded, Lucius paused. "On your knees Lucius." Harry purred his eyes hooded, Lucius looked horrified unable to move defiance leaking into his eyes. Harry growled and Lucius' own magic slammed him down making him cry out when his knees hit the stone floor, Harry's smile returned. "Now, Lucius don't be naughty." Lucius, had he been able to would have growled but instead reached a hand out involuntarily. "No gloves pet." Harry whispered. Lucius shuddered unable to ignore the excitement that thrummed through his body at the thought of pleasing his new master. No! He had no new master! This boy couldn't do this to him! He was a Malfoy! A Slytherin! But instead of pulling away like he wished, he removed his gloves and crawled closer to the naked flesh that stood in attention before him. He could not deny though that he wanted this, more that his body wanted this, the new bond wanted this. His hand reached up and caressed the firm flesh and his mid was suddenly captivated by the gasp he caused. He felt himself slip away into a sort of acceptance, not even the old Lucius Malfoy was struggling.

"Potter..." He murmured no longer resisting the pull his body felt, the urge to please the very boy he had stood over and spat on when the Dark Lord had brought the boy in. His lips skimmed over the sensitive flesh loving the way the boy tensed and groaned beneath him.

"Yessss..." The boy hissed before tensing as the hot mouth swallowed him to the root, the pleasure the mouth brought and the pain his wounds caused became an exquisite mix of ambrosia that seemed to move like fire through his veins. The blonde head slid back exposing him to the chilled air and making him gasp again and then groan as the hot mouth slid back down. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle much more before he lost himself fully.

"More, Lucius...more...yesss...swallow me!" He demanded as the mouths pace quickened and groans began to send vibrations up his shaft, his eyes rolled back as far as they could as hands gripped his hips sending him into ecstasy. Stars exploded behind his eyelids and he let out a low guttural moan as he shot his load down the willing throat. Pain followed pleasure and burnt its way down his every nerve, but as he gasped for air he couldn't help but love it. He leaned his head forward again to find amazed grey eyes watching him while a trail of white dripped from swollen pink lips.

"Very good, now get me down from here." That night Lucius Malfoy disappeared as did the mark on his forearm, in his place was Harry Potter's pet, though Harry Potter too had long since disappeared from the world becoming something much colder and sinister.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape surveyed his class with a sneer, third year Hufflpuffs and Ravenclaws he honestly wondered how the crew of brainless twats got into the school. He watched with a groan as two moody Hufflpuffs avoided each other, probably because of some melodramatic break-up...and there go the lacewings. His wand was out in a flash saving the two from a dangerous explosion, he mentally sighed as amazed looks were sent his way. Honestly, did they think that after all these years of teaching he wouldn't see the warning signs? He noticed with vague amusement that the one Hufflpuff had foolishly thrown himself in front of his partner as if his pathetic form could save her from the wrath of a cauldron explosion. Yet all the same the girl turned all goo-goo over his apparent valiant attempt at saving her life.

"Enough!" he hollered, frightening his students into silence, though not before the girl could smother her rescuer in a rather sloppy kiss. The students shivered in anticipation waiting for him to explode, which he did, letting anyone on the first three floors know of his displeasure. Thank _Merlin_ it was his last class of the day he groused as he swiftly gathered his things and like a ghost slid strait through the stone wall and into his chambers. It was well known that he allowed no one into his suite, not even Albus Dumbledore much to his displeasure knew where they were and how to get into them of course Severus was a private man, so it was to be expected.

"Hello, son." The soothing voice of his mother greeted from where her portrait (the only surviving one thanks to his mudblood father) hung over the fire place. His face relaxed as he turned his eyes on her, no matter what anyone said he thought her beautiful. Long silky black hair cascaded over her petite shoulders contrasting brilliantly with her pale skin; she was wearing the green silky dress he had bought her when he was twelve. He remembered working hard selling potions by owl so that he could buy it for her the summer of his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Hello, mother I trust you are well?" He smiled gently at her, as she chuckled her entire face lighting up.

"As well as a portrait can be, my son." She was in fact the only one he let his guard down around, the only portrait he trusted in his rooms, he moved closer to her portrait allowing the warm flames in his fire place to sooth his aches. "Any news on the Potter boy?" She questioned softly, ignoring his sneer of disgust. Truly, he was surrounded by fools; both of his supposed masters were utter fools.

"From what I know he has escaped the Dark Lord's clutches, and has yet to return to Hogwarts-though I don't see why he would." It was well known that the Potter boy had left what was now the golden duo it seemed that while he matured from the weights placed on his shoulders by the wizarding world, they stayed the same. Fight after fight between Ron Weasly and the Granger girl had finally taken its toll on the boy-who-lived who got tired of being the go-between. It was the final straw when he found out that they were both using him against each other sending him in a terrible rage. There were still scorch marks on the walls of the great hall and some of the tables had to be replaced because his wrath enabled anyone to repair them magically. He chuckled slightly, he knew well where the boy got his temper; Lily was just the same at his age.

"Perhaps he's finally realized that he has the potential to be more than an asset in this war." His mother intoned as he set his things down on the low coffee table sighing in contentment as the spicy aroma of his favored brand of tea wafted up to his nose. Severus was a very paranoid man, he trusted no one but himself, being a spy for both sides of the war he had a good reason to be paranoid, this was why he had no house elves. It was why no one knew where his rooms were or what they looked like, he trusted no one but himself which was also why his quarters were charmed to suit his needs, much like the room of requirements with the acceptation that his furniture was and atmosphere was never changed. The elegantly carved furniture was created by him and for him, a hobby he picked up when he was still young. Even the floors had more use than to simply walk on them- but no one knew what for.

"Indeed, the boy is powerful despite that confounded Potter blood running through his veins." A delicate cup was lifted to his lips, part of a set he had ordered strait from India, it would keep the contents heated no matter how long the tea sat untouched-it would also poison any one who dared try to use them without his permission.

"Now Severus I know that the boy bullied you," Severus snorted before taking another sip. "-but he is _dead_, you can't hate the dead, its bad class." She said snidely his sneer marring her own features. He sighed in contentment as with a thought his shoes were turned into comfortable slippers and his cloak disappeared to be cleaned. The brilliantly designed carpet below his coffee table shimmered slightly almost purring as he stretched his weary body out, the rug would glue any ones feet still if danger towards its owner was detected, but it also warmed up heating his feet through the slippers.

"The man had no class, therefore he deserved no class." Snape retorted letting his favored chair massage his aching back just as easily as it would trap an enemy should he wish it. His mother tisked at him from where she hung, but he simply smirked, he knew that she hated Potter just as much as he did simply because he did, such was their bond.

"How long is this tug-of-war going to last do you think? It seems that it has been going on forever." She note nonchalantly, though she narrowed her eyes on her son a smirk playing at her lips. "Though you seem to be reaping the benefits happily." It was true, he had to admit that he was a bit of a comfort whore, every move he made in this war was for his own benefit, he supposed though that he could blame it on the fact that he had little comfort as a child. When his mother died at the hand of his father, his grandfather had refused to take in his half-blooded grandchild. He was seventeen, of age and therefore did not need help any longer was his grandfather's reasoning. Severus, knowing well before his mother died that he would have to fend for himself had created an alternate identity for himself as the half-blood prince, known around the world for his potions, sold only through owls. He shrugged nonchalantly at the veiled jibe, the potions business made him rich.

"And why shouldn't I benefit? Fools produce fool's gold, Slytherins who are smart enough- take that gold." His mother chuckled in her frame. In all truth his Grandfathers rejection of him had only solidified his idea of self-sufficiency, if he wanted something he had to get it himself. And so he had, every life that was lost in this war was a gain to him; he had a deal with the greedy goblins who respected him because he respected them. Many looked down at them, not truly seeing their power, but he had at an early age seen their craftiness, and with a few transactions had charmed them to his side. Every goblin-made item he found was returned to them and every time a life was lost to the war without any heir, the money was transferred half to his banks and half to theirs. The wizarding world was none-the-wiser since it was hinted at that the money was considered null after a family line ended, though why no one bothered to ask where all the gold went was beyond him, probably some goblin trick. He truly no longer needed the money, but it had become a sport to him almost a treasure hunt if you will.

"Mistress Snape? May I have a word with you?" Albus Dumbledore's overly cheery voice called. Severus sent her an apologetic look as she stood to leave. She was the only link to Severus' rooms that the paranoid man would allow the aging headmaster; he was not after all blind to his manipulations. The man would have long since disposed of him if he knew all of his secrets it was that very same curiosity that kept Severus alive all those years. Curiosity after all, killed the cat- the pun was very much intended towards the sly old Gryffindor.

"The cat that chased the snake was in the end bitten and never again did wake." He murmured to himself over the lip of his cup, smiling at his own rhyme, as his slippers turned back to shoes and his cloak returned to him smelling fresh and clean.

"He wishes to speak to you, said it was rather urgent though I did give him a good tongue-lashing for interrupting our conversation." She huffed daintily returning to the chair in the portrait. He smirked, no matter what she said she would have been a Slytherin if she had attended Hogwarts instead of Durmstong. With ease he strode to where his floo powder sat innocently within a bowl that could easily slice any hand but his off if they dared reach inside. With a curt bow towards his mother he threw the powder in and entered with a shout of "Old cat's office" a name that never ceased to amuse his mother.

"Lucius Malfoy has gone missing." The headmaster said as soon as Severus entered. One sculpted eyebrow rose at the accusing gazes that surrounded him, it seemed that the Order would never fully trust in him which in all truth worked to his benefit.

"Well he hasn't shown up at my floo grate if that's what your implying" he snarked, watching as immediately the headmaster's face became remorseful.

"I was not implying that my dear boy, I know very well how much you enjoy your...privacy. We were just wondering if you might know anything about his rather abrupt disappearance. It seems that, just before his flight he had divorcé papers drawn up against Narcissa leaving her and his son penniless." Severus did his best not to snarl. Great that meant that he would be expected to take them on! Dumbledore's face softened seeing the rage in Severus's eyes and mistaking it for anger at his one-time friend for leaving his godson penniless. "My dear boy, I know that this has to be hard on you, but these are dark times approaching and-" he frowned as a new initiate fresh from the Gryffindor crop spoke up.

"and the bastard is a bloody Slytherin! Of course he would slip out on his family, the lot of you would given half the chance!" Dumbledore cleared his throat as Severus was about to curse the boy into oblivion. Severus sneered and returned his wand to its place glaring at the boy who dared speak ill of his house.

"Forgive me headmaster, but I have not seen nor heard of him since my last meeting and that was," he winced for emphasis "the evening that Potter was brought before us." An entirely real look of disgust crossed his features; he honestly wished he hadn't been there for that particular meeting. A depressed atmosphere seemed to seep into the room at the mention of the boy-who-lived, though with occlumancy Severus could tell that the only thing they were sad about was loosing their only potential weapon. He sneered as her realized that none of them truly cared for the boy himself.

"If I may be so forward headmaster- why exactly is it that you never sent out a rescue team for him? I told you of many opportunities when they arose yet you never acted." He narrowed his eyes knowing exactly why the headmaster hadn't rescued the boy, he simply didn't matter. As long as the headmaster was sure that the boy was alive enough to gather information and be his weapon it didn't mater that he was raped and beaten and starved. Even the small amount of information the boy might have had on the Order was unimportant if found, and the prophesy was a fake not that the dark lord knew this of course. Although the stores of gifted rare potions ingredients told differently not that Dumbledore would ever learn of them seeing as they were in his rooms, he smirked.

"It would risk too many lives Severus, besides from what you've told me he's escaped and is probably well on his way to returning." The old coot said his face lighting up enthusiastically along with every other face in the room. Severus if permitted would have rolled his eyes, but instead he made his face solemn his eyes flat almost dead.

"Headmaster." The room quieted instantly at his expression. "If you had witnessed what I have you would not be smiling so brightly." He sighed deeply and shook his head forbidding the images that wished to replay in his mind. "Harry Potter is undoubtedly gone." And with that warning he swept through the floo.

"Sir?" A voice questioned in the back of the room breaking the heavy silence. Dumbledore could have cursed his spy at the moment. He nodded his head gravely at the boy.

"Yes?" He asked sounding wise and old.

"What did he mean?" The headmaster sighed heavily for effect, but before he could answer a voice interrupted him.

"What my dear professor Snape means," The room gasped as Harry Potter stepped from the shadows; a rather content Fawks perched on his forearm. "Is that I am no longer your, boy-who-lived." The room watched as Albus Dumbledore stood with a benign smile on his old face his arms open to hold Harry.

"Harry, my boy! We're so glad to see you safe! We-" He froze quickly loosing his smile as none other than Lucius Malfoy stepped from the shadows his wand trained on the old headmaster. Harry let out a hearty laugh at the confused expressions the Order was giving him as he stepped back and into Lucius' firm chest loving how a protective arm was immediately draped about his torso. The headmaster watched as Fawks flew to her perch squawking angrily at him while Harry smiled fondly at her before his eyes gleamed wickedly. He threaded his fingers with his pets before pulling the man down for a hungry kiss. The room gasped and Dumbledore fell back into his chair. After a moment Harry pulled away though all in the room could tell that he was reluctant to.

"You know headmaster, all this time I was so sure that you would rescue me, I put my trust in you and waited for help even as they whipped me," Those in the room flinched "cursed me," Molly Weasly let out a sob "_raped me!_" His voice became frantic green eyes glowed with suppressed rage, Lucius tightened his hold around the boy offering him comfort while protecting him with his wand. Harry breathed harshly but clamed slightly; his voice though came out as nothing more than a bitter whisper. "Until finally one of Voldemorts' spies let slip that you weren't even trying to save me." He laughed humorlessly as his free hand reached up to stroke Lucius' silky hair.

"Harry child-" Dumbledore tried but was cut of with an angry hiss.

"Not so much a child any more!" Harry spat, though his features showed him grinning as he tugged Lucius' hair causing the man to groan. Dumbledore winced but he made no move, he decided to try a different approach to the boy.

"Harry" He said condescendingly watching as the boy tensed and sneered at him. "You know that we are already short on members." He tried to look old and weary. "Sometimes, though I'm not proud of it I am forced to make sacrifices-" Harry snorted and moved closer to Lucius. "I knew that you would be strong my boy, I knew that you would escape. Which was why I chose not to risk another life, it is a cruel world Harry and I am sorry you seem to be bearing the brunt of it." He did his best, and could see the boy falling for though his hold on Lucius had not relaxed at all.

"Headmaster, you are a fool." He whispered and just as silently as he appeared he disappeared. Albus slumped down into his chair, what had he _done!?_ No one noticed mistress Snape slide out of her portrait a grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Far away Harry laughed from his spot in the circle; white candles surrounded a crystal ball carved with ancient ruins. Lucius though was frowning across from his master as the laughing became hysterical and eventually turned into sobs. With slow movements Lucius stood and made his way to his master ignoring the ring of salt that scattered with his steps. The ritual was not the simplest way to communicate and was not used often, so it was not monitored by the Ministry. It was ideal since they didn't truly want anyone to know where they were, it also got his masters message through. He was done being manipulated. Harry allowed the arms to surround him; he allowed the lips to smother his sobs while his own frantic hands pulled at the rope that held his pet's robes together.

"Lucius!" He cried hysterically as his own robe was torn from him. He ground his hips upwards seeking comfort in the only way he knew, he slid his nails down pale shoulders as his pet roughly entered him without preparation, the pain was good, the pain covered the sting of betrayal, he shut his eyes in momentary bliss. Teeth nipped harshly at his nipples while hands caressed him lightly skimming over his slowly healed wounds. He cried out his eyes snapping open as Lucius thrust again this time finding his master's prostate, Harry let out an almost silent scream before giving himself over to the waves of pleasure that wracked his body. Lucius too was lost, the old Lucius would have scorned such coupling but at the moment he doubted that even he could deny the gasping angel that lay writhing beneath him his cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Green eyes met his own for an instant claiming him, sending jolts of electricity through him and pushing them both over the edge. He shuddered under the weight of his climax before dropping heavily onto his master.

"Oh, my pet..." Fingers traced the nape of his neck and a tongue peaked out lapping at the blood that slid down his chest and arms. "Oh, my sweet, sweet _pet_." Luscious shivered at the authority in that darkly handsome voice.

"_Master!_" He gasped when teeth dug into the flesh where his mark used to be, instantly he was hard again. The boy beneath him rolled them over switching their positions; he shivered as inquisitive fingers slid down stopping only to tweak his nipples. Blunt nails slid enticingly down his stomach and pulled gently at his pubic hair, but stopped and slid around the area which needed it the most, teasing his thighs.

"You were very good my pet." Harry purred his breath hot in his ear; he wined slightly in the back of his throat making his master chuckle lowly as scarred hands flicked up his shaft. _Merlin! _The boy was a master of torture! Teeth grazed over his jugular and his head swung to the side in abandon, a nail scraped across his slit making him thrust brushing his arousal against his masters'.

"_Please_" he whimpered trying his best to keep his arms at his sides knowing that if he didn't there would be hell to pay. Lips smirked against their place on his collar-bone.

"Please what?" He questioned, and suddenly the hand was tight around his straining flesh. He tried to answer, but all he could get out was a frustrated moan. "Please what!? My pet." Harry said calmly gripping him almost painfully.

"_Master!"_ he all but screamed, his nails dug deeply into his palms as he struggled to keep control. Finally his master had mercy on him, sliding back till his warm crack rested against the hand that held him.

"Who, do you belong to Lucius?" Harry intoned his hand loosening and tightening around him, driving him insane.

"_Y-you!"_ he panted, looking deeply into those haunted green eyes. Harry smiled lifted himself and swiftly impaled himself causing Lucius to toss his head back and hiss in pleasure and restraint. Tight warm heat lifted again and he sobbed as it fell back around him, he could feel the salt beneath his fingers as he tried to dig his fingers into the ground so that he wouldn't betray his master by flipping them over and pounding him.

"_Take_ me Lucius." Harry whispered. Hands gripped his hips painfully promising bruises as he was lifted and dropped roughly, desperately, he groaned and pushed up helping his pet. Soon, all he could do was feel, he flung his head back and moaned not realizing the effect the action had on the man below him until he found himself lifted up and over onto the ground his pet never missing a beat during the exchange. Harry tossed his head calling out in a mixture of English and Parsltongue shuddering as his pet unwittingly offered him his magic. His body thrummed with pleasure their magic mixing as he came his back arching off the floor and into the waiting arms of his pet who stilled his own movements as he too was sent over the edge. For a moment all that could be heard was harsh breathing as shaky hands pet and lazy kisses were exchanged.

"Well that was hot." Lucius went frigid over his master, his grip tightened protectively as he looked over his shoulder. Green eyes widened before relaxing, Harry let a hand stray, tangling in the silky strands that draped like a protective curtain around him.

"Professor Snape." He said flatly as if more interested in the hair he was playing with.

"Severus." Lucius greeted, his voice returning to the cultured aristocratic voice that he was known for. Severus sat across the room from them with a glass of wine in hand.

"I must say, I hadn't anticipated this." Severus stated, though judging by the quirk of his lips Harry doubted that the man minded _too_ much.

"Oh?" Harry said. "What was it you expected professor?"

"Frankly Potter I don't know what I thought I would find, but it defiantly wasn't _that_." His smirk continued to grow, but Harry was tired- he was ready to lay down and not wake up for the next few days was more like it.

"What is it you want Snape? What can I possibly give you that you would go through the trouble of finding me?" He sighed and unabashedly slipped out from Lucius' embrace, fully aware that he was littered with ghastly wounds, naked, and had globs of semen dripping out of his ass. Severus lost his smirk at the sight of the wounds and shook his head sadly.

"Lily, I _have_ failed you..." He didn't realize that Potter had heard.

"Lily? As in my mother?" Onyx eyes held his gaze for a moment before seeming to come to a decision.

"Potter, there are many things in this world that are considered valuable, I should know I own many of them, for example that crystal ball that you used was a gift to Lucius from me- I gave it to him on his wedding day." Harry felt Lucius stiffen beside him, and gave him a raised brow before looking back at his Potions master. Severus too noticed the reaction and smiled fondly. "You see Lucius and I had a relationship when we were younger, but I refused to be second to pure-blood tradition and we parted ways, the gift was a sort of peace offering to mend any fences our rather rocky relationship might have caused." He took a moment to vanish his now empty glass, while Harry pulled his robes over his head. "But as such, it was rare and valuable. You see Potter that I have not had many things that I could rely on in my life, and so I confess that I try to replace what is missing with objects because objects can't betray their owner. The few experiences I have had, though all ended in tragedy are cherished long after they were gone from me. Your mother was one of those priceless experiences." Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"You were friends with my mum?" he asked leaning back into Lucius' comforting arms. "But you hate me." He said confused, his professor shook his head sadly.

"No, I hate your father, or rather hated since he's dead, he was rather cruel to me when I was young and for someone who's had a hard life, every wound festers. When you first showed up at Hogwarts I expected to see at least a tad bit of your mother in you, but I saw James Potter instead."

"So you tried to heal your wounds by inflicting them on me?" Harry guessed understanding where the man was coming from.

"Yes, though now I feel that my mistakes have hurt you too deeply to fix." Harry sneered, but Severus held his palm up. "I come to you, because I owe you my life." Harry stared at him in shock. "I owed Lily more than my life but was unable to give it to her, so my debt to her passes on to you." He let the information soak into Harry's mind. "I admit that I should have been the one to save you from Voldemorts dungeons despite my orders from both my masters, I at least owe that much to Lily. But since I didn't, and believe me these actions will be the cause of many guilt filled nights, I offer you all of my resources, something that neither of my masters has ever managed to obtain." Harry rolled the idea over and over in his mind, letting the information assimilate and looking at the facts critically before he responded.

"And what do these 'resources' entail?" He asked wary of trusting someone when he had so recently been betrayed. Severus nodded his head in assent before standing and pacing as he spoke.

"Potions obviously, as well as information on both sides of the war, I can teach you much more than Hogwarts' library can, I'm a fully certified mediwizard, I can offer you a way safely into and out of any area including Knockturn ally, I can offer you safety amongst three different vampire clans- no Potter I'm not a vampire, I can offer you a new identity, a new life if you so wished, I can get you into any school you wanted including an exclusive assassin's school that no one knows about-" he winked "I can get you passports, tickets to anywhere in the world, I can get you half of bloody Scotland if you so desired!" He huffed, as Harry stared in amazement, forget Voldemort, Severus Snape had power! Yet he still felt unsure.

"Snape, you've seen what the worlds done to me. How can I trust you when the only one I can go to for proof is dead?" He asked referring to his mother.

"Master, you can trust him." Lucius spoke into his ear, completely sure. "If you want to make sure-than make him swear on his mother." Harry raised an inquisitive brow and chuckled at the blush that rose on his professors' face.

"Your mother?" He jibed. Snape drew himself up proudly, refusing to back down.

"I love my mother." He said as if daring Harry to say something about it. "I love her more than any of my most prized possessions, Lucius knows this. It must be some hold you have over him Potter; because that was something he wouldn't even tell the Dark Lord." Harry nodded and turned to face Lucius looking deeply into the stormy grey eyes and seeking through his magic to find any underhanded thoughts, he found none. Swiftly he turned and held out a hand.

"By your magic and by the portrait of your mother Severus Snape."

"By my magic and the portrait of my mother, Harry Potter, I do swear." Luscious's cool hand covered theirs.

"So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Harry smiled before promptly passing out.

Mistress Snape thought she had died when her son came through the grate his arms around Lucius Malfoys mid-section while Harry Potter was being cradled in the blond man's arms.

"Well son, when I said to bring home a bride I never thought you'd bring home two of them!" She quipped smartly smirking at the way he blushed and stuttered, Lucius didn't react, but when he tried to step forward he found his feet glued to the black granite fireplace floor. Severus didn't notice and went straight to his personal store of potions grabbing up various jars of salves and different colored bottled only to return puzzled by the fact that Lucius hadn't placed his charge on the couch which had immediately transformed into a bed the moment he stepped into the room.

"Wha-"

"REALY!" His mother shouted, startling him. "The poor boy's unconscious Severus it might be nice to let the room know that they mean no harm!" He flushed bright red at his mothers scolding before sheepishly waving a hand at the room as if a fly were bothering him. Immediately Lucius surged forward and laid Harry down, careful of the boys' injuries. Severus whistled lowly as the robe was removed under the watchful eyes of his ex-lover.

"I'm almost glad he's out for this, the healing is going to be just about as bad as when the injuries were inflicted." He rose his hand and a spoon popped into it starling Lucius. Severus grabbed a deep red colored bottle and poured a spoon-full. "Alright then, let's get started..." And with that he was off pouring this liquid and that down Harry's throat, rubbing different colored and textured salves on various wounds wiping the boy clean of all the blood and grime that had been caked on since his escape. He was amused though when it got time to clean Harry's private areas at how possessive his old friend was, he even felt a twinge of jealousy, though he quickly squashed it, knowing that no good would come out of wishing for a lost love. Instead he instructed Lucius on how to clean the area along with which salves and creams to place on which wounds. Finally after three hours and countless refilled bowls of steaming medicated water, Harry was physically well on his way to recovery. But when he met Lucius' steady gaze he felt that twinge again.

"I'm going to retrieve some of Potter's goods; I know that they've been kept with his head of house for safe keeping, so they should be easy to gather." He stood up tearing his eyes away and dusted his knees off. "As you can tell, my quarters are the safest on campus therefore you don't have to worry about Potter-" He looked down to see grey eyes watching the smaller form breath, almost ignorant of what he was saying, he sighed again and with a wave of his arm enlarged Harry's bed so that Lucius would fit. He ignored the grateful look sent his way and made his way to the fireplace for the umpteenth time that day.

"Good luck son." His mother said, well aware of her son's dilemma. He took strength from her steady gaze and with a smile flooed out.

"Minerva?" He crept softly through her living room area sighing in relief that the flare from the floo hadn't awakened her, quickly he gathered potters thing from the shrine Minerva had set up in the corner of the room and wrote her a quick note.

_Minnie,_

_Sorry for entering your chambers so late, I am well aware that it is against all forms of decorum, but it seems that a rather angry and abused lion has chosen to darken my doorstep, and won't leave without a saucer of milk, and his old kitty toys. I know I should go to Dumbledore about my pest problem but as I am rather annoyed with the man right now seeing how it is his fault that the darn cat was maltreated in the first place... you get where I'm coming from, anyway please forgive me for intruding and be sure that the cat though wounded is still hissing and biting the snake. _

_Yours truly,_

_Severus_

With a small smile and his bundle of goods he flooed back to his own quarters leaving a note on the table for Potter when he awoke. For a moment he allowed himself to watch them sleep, Harry curled tightly into Lucius' chest looking for the first time since he'd seen him _peaceful._ He found that he could not be angry at the child, no matter what his jealous heart screamed at him. But when he saw the Lucius' face slack in his sleep mouth slightly open the way he always remembered his heart ached.

"You love him." He whirled around but relaxed at the sad expression his mother wore.

"Nothing good ever comes from a Snape loving someone." He said sadly, before stepping away.

"What about a Prince?" His mother called to him making him pause.

"Princes don't love, they rule, they take, but they can never love." He stepped forward again this time not faltering when the voice called out to him.

"Funny that's not what the stories say!" He smirked.

"The stories never tell you the end; they simply tell you that the princess lived happily ever after the prince disappears in the end." And with that he turned his head slightly "Good-night mother" and walked into his bedroom letting the doors shut softly behind him. Completely unaware of the half-open green eyes and the lone tear that slid from closed grey ones.

"Ah, my son, you've searched the world round and round and tell me Severus what have you found? Even the lost deserve a home, tell me how long my child will you roam? Countless sins you have to atone, yet still your heart wont turn to stone. Good-night my son, no one said that life would be fun." And with that she slid into an easy slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Narcissa Black Commits Suicide!**_

_**Evidence of a Cheating Wife Found!**_

The next day came about with the disturbing news that Narcissa Black once Malfoy had hung herself. Apparently being poor didn't sit too well with her and her son wasn't reason enough to stick around, so with a decidedly muggle noose she hung herself surrounded by the things she loved the most, her clothes and her pictures of lovers she had kept. Most showing her in rather compromising positions which seemed to justify Lord Malfoy's hasty divorce as well as his disownment of one Draco Malfoy who bore a striking resemblance to one of the men in her stash of pictures.

"Did you know he wasn't your son?" Severus asked as he sipped his tea, Potter still hadn't woken and probably wouldn't wake for many more hours which was in fact a good thing considering the amount of pain he would be in when he woke.

"Yes, but I couldn't fault him for it, I was planning on setting up an account for him so that he would have money when he comes of age next year, but it looks like I'll have to act early." Severus nodded his head.

"Don't act too quickly Lucius, the boy needs some humbling. I have a feeling that at any minute Albus is going to come calling, and considering the fact that I am a spy and you have left the Dark Lord he will need protection, I know a place he can be sent where he'll be kept safe and the only thing he'll risk loosing is that damn pride." Lucius nodded looking down at his tea.

"When I found out that he wasn't mine I was furious, I had left you so that I could do what was expected of me and because I respected you enough not to let you become second in my life and here she was sleeping around! But when he was born, when I held him, no matter what I felt about his parents, I couldn't turn him away. I distanced myself from him; I let his mother raise him and became the enemy he wished he could be like, the harsh parent that never gave him a second glance." Severus couldn't blame him.

"You did more for him than most would do in your position. When you made me his godfather I almost accused you of rubbing salt into old wounds, but I saw how you acted around him, I was confused but I believed that that was why you made me his godfather, I could offer him what you couldn't." He smiled fondly into his cup. "The boy is proud, but I think that he sees things a bit deeper than most his age, despite the immaturity." He stretched and sighed as his chair once again messaged and soothed his muscles.

"Severus! The barmy cat is meowing at me again!" His mothers' voice sounded causing both of them to chuckle.

"If he starts to wake give him the blue one, trust me when I say he does not want to be awake." He said as he headed to the floo. What awaited Severus was an entirely shell-shocked Draco-no-longer-Malfoy. The boy was thin, pale, and was sporting deep circles under his eyes, Severus sighed; this was a right mess.

"Headmaster, Draco" He acknowledged with a curt bow. The boy slowly rose his face to meet his eyes, he saw the struggle to hold back the sorrow and with a sigh opened his arms to the boy. With a choked sound Draco flew into his arms weeping the way he had always been told that Malfoys didn't weep. With a few swift strides he was sitting in the chair, Draco curled up in his lap. He let the boy cry it out petting his fingers through the silky hair.

"Severus, you know how dangerous taking him on would be." Severus sneered at the man as he peered at him over his half-moon spectacles. Silently though he held Draco and for the first time thought his plans out, for the first time he looked at the boys' pain, and instead of seeing a spoilt brat, saw himself. A child who had no one, a child who no one was willing to take in, except he knew that the boy didn't have his same sense of self-preservation. The boy continued to weep into his shoulder soaking his shirt, but he knew that sorrow.

"Headmaster, I need to think, I believe I have a place where he can live safely but for the moment it would be best if he stayed at Hogwarts, the term after all ends in two weeks." He felt the form in his arms shudder and held the boy tighter.

"Very well my boy, but please remember that every moment you waste you risk his life." Severus glared at the man, fool scaring the poor child.

"Come Draco we'll talk in my office." Easily he lifted the thin boy and stepped through the floo into his class room. The effect was immediate Dracos sobs grew and the fists that clutched his shirt turned white from the strain.

"Please!" The boy all but shrieked. "Don't throw me away!" Severus felt his heart clench painfully, it was as if his own inner child was clinging to him, the same insecurities, the same pains, everything. He held the boy to him, pulling him into the embrace he had always longed for when his mother died.

"Shhh, Draco I won't throw you away." He fed the child words he himself had longed to hear. "I'll keep you safe, no one will hurt you." He was startled to feel a tear slide from his own eye.

"They don't care! They never cared and now they're gone!" It was hard to believe that the boy would soon be of age when he seemed like nothing more than a frightened child. Slowly he pried the boy off of him and held his chin so that he looked at him.

"Draco, do you know why your father made me your godfather?" The boy shook his head hiccupping, Severus sighed. "Your father loves you, he can't accept what your mother has done, but he cant hate you so he made sure that when he could no longer take your mothers' infidelity, that you had a place that you could call home." The boys hiccupping slowed, but tears still slid down his cheeks. "No matter what happens Draco, your home will always be here with me." The boy dissolved into sobs again but this time he could tell that they were grateful; slowly he led the boy to his seat and pulled the boy into his lap, two hours later the boy finally calmed and fell asleep.

"The boy has woken." His mother said pulling him from his thoughts, he nodded his head in thanks and slipped through the wall and into his quarters, Draco still nestled against his chest. His eyes met green eyes but he couldn't bring himself to say anything, instead he carried Draco through to the next room and laid him on his bed letting the room know that he was not to be harmed. He wiped a shaky hand down his face and made his way back into the living area.

"Mother will you keep an eye on him?" He asked softly, still avoiding the green eyes.

"Of course." She said curtly before heading into the portrait in the next room. As soon as she was gone he let out a long sigh, poured himself a glass of brandy and shot it back without a thought. He could hear Lucius gasp behind him and he smirked before setting his glass down and turning to face them. His eyes met startling green ones.

"Tell me boy why are you awake?" He glared at Lucius who only huffed.

"You didn't really think my _pet_ could make me drink it when Poppy herself has ha hart time getting me to take it did you?" Severus rolled his eyes and poured himself another glass, this time, much to Lucius' relief he placed the bottle back into the cabinet and savored a mouthful before sitting down.

"Pet? Lucius, I don't know what you've gotten yourself into but I can honestly say you deserved it." The man scowled as him, but Harry's eyes looked steady.

"How long do we have?" Severus froze, the glass half way to his lips.

"Two weeks." He shot the drink back again causing Lucius to make a pained noise in the back of his throat much to the amusement of both parties.

"Do I even _want_ to know what's going to happen?" Harry drawled, leaning back onto his pillows. Severus shook his head in resignation.

"Probably not, though rest assured that I have a place we can go to that will be safe." Lucius looked confused but didn't say anything.

"How are you going to do it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Heart attack." Was the bland response.

"_Really_, after all this?" Harry inquired his words becoming slurred.

"Potter shut up and take your potion." Snape snarked earning a glare from Lucius, but Harry just chuckled and lifted the potion to his lips.

"Yes, sir." And with that he slid back into a painless, dreamless, healing sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

For twelve years Severus had kept her a secret. She was his pride and joy, the child he never had. She towered over Malfoy mansion and was in fact impenetrable, but the sad silver grey eyes that looked blankly at the wall before him convinced Severus that her unveiling was for the best. No one knew he owned this land, the acres upon acres of grassy rolling hills leading up to his massive home. It took eight of those summers to create her; he had found himself at a loss when he had graduated, already with more money than most of the highest standing pure blood families, and no wars to entertain himself. True Lily's death was a harsh blow, but he was never one to sit and wallow in sorrow, so being the true scholar that he was he began to study. At first it was to numb the pain, but then his studies drifted from potions to warding and warding to ancient ruins, and arithmacy. His father had been a carpenter, and though he was a brute when drunk, and a slave driver when sober he at least taught his son his trades' skill. So it was these skills, and the idea that he had never been able to repay Lily that he built the mansion, swearing that when he died, he would have something to give to her son, the son he knew she was all too willing to die for.

"Lily, I'll watch over your son." He whispered as he watched the boy sleep on his couch. Severus Snape was _not_ a nice man he was snarky, crass, and stole from the dead, but he still had a heart despite what many would say. He had put everything into that house; he had used magic woods that he himself had harvested to ensure their quality, as well as warding the timber individually. Every nail, screw, bolt, staple, and peg had been engraved with their own individual protection. The mansion was as good as alive with the amount of Severus' blood and magic that went into her.

"You still miss her?" Lucius whispered from his spot beside Harry. Severus was not ashamed.

"Every day, the same way I miss my mother though I at least have her portrait to keep me company." He smiled softly.

"Do you miss me?" Lucius inquired softly, Severus went frigid.

"I need to check on your son." He quipped stiffly standing and making his escape, but Lucius wouldn't have it.

"Severus answer me!" He said facing the fire. Severus turned his head slightly and inhaled deeply before speaking. He tried once, he tried twice, but instead of saying yes like his heart was screaming he said,

"You aren't dead." Before sliding into the adjoining bedroom. Grey eyes looked at him void of all emotion; Draco he feared would not make an appearance before the end of the school year. He sat fragile surrounded by the fluffy down pillows and soft white sheets on Severus' king size bed. He was thinner than he had remembered him being, he almost longed for the snobby boy he knew.

"Draco? How are you today." He asked softly.

"Why won't he speak to me?" Draco all but whispered, it had been terrible to enter his apartments after classes one day to find a terrified Draco Malfoy wand drawn on his father unsurely. The boy had calmed slightly after a nights sleep, but despite Severus' telling him that the room would provide his needs he had gone in search of a glass of water. He watched the pale hands become fists and covered them with his own.

"I think you know why Draco." He spoke soothingly though it pained him to do so. How can you tell a boy that the man he's always thought of as a father no longer wishes to see him?

"I want to change my name." Draco said sadly. "It reminds me of him because he picked it." The boy began to shudder, tears slipping down his hollow cheeks, Severus nodded his head.

"Very well, but I am not a Slytherin for nothing boy, there will be a price." Fearful eyes looked up at him and the tears increased.

"I don't have anything!" He shouted desperately, but Severus remained firm.

"Draco there is more to life than money." The boy looked confused. "I will take you in, change your identity adopt you as my own son-"the eyes widened in shock "-and in return you will lean to respect me, you will obey me." He let the information sink into the young boy's mind before speaking again. "You will take your schooling seriously, you will eat and look after your own health and hygiene, and you will listen to me." The boy nodded his head slowly.

"Can I call you Father?" Severus winced and the boy pulled away in fear, quickly he grasped the hand again.

"I think that dad might be the better option." He said, noting the shocked grey eyes.

"Dad?" he tested quietly.

"Yes, Draco?" Severus said.

"Thank you."

"You are most certainly welcome." And with that he waved his hand and a tray with hearty chicken soup was placed over Draco's lap. The boy pouted, but picked up the spoon and began to eat. Sniffling brought them both out of the moment to find Mistress Snape dabbing her eyes with a hankie.

"I'm a grandmaaaa!" she all but wailed, both Severus and Draco winced before looking at each other and for the first time in days laughing.

"Eat your soup Draco." Severus said patting the boy on the shoulder as he stood.

"Son." Draco whispered.

"Hmmm?" Severus asked turning his head.

"Call me son." Draco said softly, Severus smiled softly.

"Eat your soup, son." He said liking the way the endearment rolled off his tongue. Draco grinned softly before taking another mouthful. He glanced at his mother who was still sniffling softly before sliding out of the room. He looked at the curled up forms on the transfigured bed before waving his hand and watching another door appear beside the mantle. Lucius looked up at him startled by the pop the door appearing had caused, he rose an eyebrow at the man.

"Severus?"

"What? You think that just because I wasn't born into a purebred family I don't know my manners?" Lucius just looked confused. "I want my chair back you twat." He clarified. Lucius smirked before lifting Harry from the sheets and carrying him to the new room. Severus' eyes dimmed, "Besides, I can only take seeing you holding him for so long." He whispered so that Lucius couldn't here him, with that his chair returned to its normal shape groaning as it did so. "I feel you old friend, I feel you." He muttered before exiting his fireplace so that he could catch up on his potions orders.

The next week found both Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort frustrated at the loss of the boy-who-lived. Eventually Voldemort realized that there was perhaps one man that could know the whereabouts of the boy-who-lived and that was Severus Snape. Voldemort knew that information from this man would be costly, after all years of dealing with the man and his expensive taste taught him that the shrewd man was not to be taken lightly. The only problem was that he didn't have anything handy at the moment that would entice the man into giving him information. True he could simply crucio the man into telling him where the boy was, but he learned the last time that he did that, that the man would not be too happy and might just leak the wrong kind of information to the right kind of person. The man knew too much, but he was also extremely important despite his rather uninteresting appearances, he was a risk that could not be disposed of. Finally, with a sneer he pressed his wand to one of his guards' marks and called the man.

"Severus Snape!" Ten minuets later, the man was ushered into his office, looking as pale and grouchy as ever. With a grace he never quite understood the man bowed before him.

"Master." He drawled, though Voldemort knew that he was no master to the man below him. He pursed his lips.

"Rise." He quipped. "Severus, as I am sure you are well aware that both Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy have disappeared." He whipped around to find an entirely uninterested look on the face of his potions master. "I know you know where they are." He spat angrily, Severus simply rose an eyebrow. "I want to know where they are." Severus smiled, Voldemort rolled his eyes. "I'll give you my library." He quipped, it wasn't like he hadn't read all the books anyway, Severus' smile turned into a grin as he crossed his arms.

"My Lord, Potter it seems, has been injected with a potion that will make him no more. Not even the great Potions Master at Hogwarts has been able to cure him, though even if he did it wouldn't help a certain headmaster who by not saving the boy-who-lived in his hour of need has found himself at extreme odds with the boy." He watched the Dark Lords face light up with glee. "As far as the disappearance of one Lucius Malfoy, it seems that he too has found himself poisoned, after all it was he who helped our golden boy escape the clutches of the Dark Lord." He sneered convincingly, Voldemorts eyes narrowed.

"Why are you telling me this?" he circled Severus trying to figure out what the man was doing. Severus' shoulders slumped forward and Voldemort could tell that something was going to happen.

"Love, my lord is weak." He sighed deeply allowing the pain to seep into his eyes. "Lucius and Narsicca left behind a very broken child." The dark lord paused his pacing. "Before the summer is out I will be dead." The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes. "I don't know how," He said sadly. "but I will die." He straitened himself. "You know that I have more information about the light side than you or they could dream of." Voldemort nodded his head sharply. "After I die, Draco Malfoy will cease to exist. I ask that you leave him alone, don't seek him out, do this and I have it set up so that someone will give you all the knowledge I have." The Dark Lord's eyes widened comically, before a large grin stretched across his face.

"You would do this for the very boy who is going to kill you?" He hissed, Severus smiled bitterly and nodded his head.

"The boy is all I have, I couldn't save Lily," Voldemort hissed. "and I couldn't save my mother, but I can save him, I can show him that he is not alone and that he always had some one to love." Voldemort looked disgusted at the thought but Severus could only laugh. "I don't expect you to understand Oh, king of snakes, I certainly didn't, until a frightened child who had his world taken from him came to me expecting rejection." Voldemort shook his head in bewilderment as he stood before the fire.

"And the headmaster? What of him?" The Dark Lord asked, Severus didn't have to try to look disgusted.

"The old cat tried to take Draco away, the only thing I plan on giving him when I go is a litter box." Voldemort laughed at the thought.

"He'll be furious." He smirked

"What will I care, I'll be dead!" Severus said haughtily.

"He won't go after Draco?" Severus snorted.

"He'll be much more worried about certain events that will be happening in the castle." Voldemort rose a non-existent eyebrow, Severus just smirked.

"Very well then. If this is how you wish it who am I to stop you?" The Dark lord grinned. Severus however pulled out a contract.

"Don't think you're getting out so easily." The Dark Lord, if possible, pouted, but took the quill and after reading over the parchment in detail signed.

"Now about those books." Severus said.

"Ever the scholar, even at deaths door step he reads." The Dark Lord said exasperated.

"My Lord, I'm afraid you might be going insane." The Dark Lord gave him a curious look.

"And why would that be?" He hissed, Severus managed to keep his face strait only because of his years of spying.

"You're beginning to sound like my mother." He said sounding fearful, the man before him cackled with mirth.


	6. Chapter 6

As Severus entered Gringotts his lords' books safely in his pocket he wondered if all leaders were so foolish. Many of the books that the Dark Lord had provided were priceless- ancient tomes that had been lost to time, and he simply handed them over. He nodded his head at a goblin or two, one of which motioned for him to follow, which he did, acting as natural as possible.

"Mr. Snape!" Head of the bank called gleefully as he entered.

"Gallgerbook." He said bowing respectfully, and taking the chair that the ugly little goblin pointed at.

"I take it, that by the personal visit, something big is about to happen?" The goblin grinned maliciously, Severus had to chuckle.

"You know me too well." The goblin, if possible looked even more exited.

"Well don't leave me hanging!" Severus shook his head.

"Oh no you don't, what fun is there in knowing the end before the story begins?" The goblin frowned in thought before nodding his head.

"You're right, I don't want to know, but what do you need? I'm sure whatever it is can be arranged." His sharp teeth gleamed, Severus grinned.

"Severus Snape is going to die." He said bluntly, the goblin had to do a double take.

"What?"

"Yes, it seems that he is going to have a heart attack and die." The expression on the goblins face was priceless, he began to laugh.

"Severus have you finally dropped off your rocker?" The goblin asked.

"Not today old friend, not today."

"Than what's going on?"

"You'll see, and when you do I think you'll get a right kick out of it too." The goblin looked at him incredulously.

"First things first though, do you remember the vaults that I had those keys custom made for?" The Goblin nodded his head.

"Yes what about them?" Severus pulled out the two keys.

"Three days after Severus Snape is buried I want you to give them to their respective owners." The goblin nodded his head. "I also have a rewritten copy of my will." The goblin took the proffered scroll and began to unroll it. "Oh, no you don't!" Severus tisked. "That would be cheating." The goblin sneered at him.

"This had better be good." He grumbled.

"Oh, it will be." Severus drawled. "Oh and this is from Lucius Malfoy, he too will be dieing, though his will happen a bit sooner." The goblin glared at him.

"You do realize that what you're doing is like dangling meat in front of a lion right?" Severus nodded his head.

"It will be good my friend, I believe you will find the upcoming events, most entertaining."

"Great." The Goblin stated dryly, and with that Severus made his way back to Hogwarts, both dreading and longing to reach his rooms. But before he reached his rooms the headmaster cornered him.

"Severus! How did your meeting go?" The professor glared at him.

"Perhaps I'll tell you in your office where overly curious Gryffindors," a long arm reached around the rather bulky tapestry to pull out one Hermione Granger and one Ronald Weasly. "won't be tempted to listen in on a conversation that could possibly cost lives." He glared down at them.

"Git." Ron mumbled

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded, Severus quelled the urge to strangle them.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor." He barked.

"What!?" Ron shouted.

"Git!" Hermione cried.

"And another ten for _that_ miss Granger, though it is true that most of this world is based on hypocrisy, it is still a rather unpleasant trait." With that he released them and stalked down the hall. "Coming headmaster?" He called, smiling madly at the two the delirious headmaster skipped down the hall after his potions professor.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think Severus?" He asked condescendingly, glaring over his glasses.

"Not really." He deadpanned; the headmaster shook his head in disappointment. Severus took this opportunity to let a bit of weariness show on his face, something he never did in front of anyone; he managed though to make it seem as if his was struggling against it. Ever the observant one, Dumbledore was quick to notice.

"Something wrong my boy?" Severus made a show of straitening his back as if unaware that he had shown anything.

"Nothing headmaster." He quipped, he could tell that the headmaster caught the lie, caught the undercurrent of exhaustion.

"So how was your meeting?" The headmaster inquired, still watching for signs of weariness which Severus showed that he was struggling against.

"He called only me this time," he said accepting the tea which he knew for a fact was laced with a calming drought. This too was something he would never do unless he was unwell; he watched the old man's mind turning as he described the Dark Lord's fury at the betrayal of one of his inner circle. "A few cruciatus were thrown my way, but mainly he wanted someone to rant to and seeing as I _was_ Lucius' friend, well you get the point." He sighed tiredly and raised the cup to his lips, pausing just before and shook his head as if trying to shake off his wariness.

"My boy you look tiered, perhaps you should get some rest." Severus let his head snap up in defense.

"I'm perfectly fine headmaster," he let his shoulders droop slightly, "but I do have several potions that need brewing for the infirmary, so I'd best be on my way." He stood and slowly made his way to the fireplace and flooed out knowing that the headmaster would catch him in his lie. He had just restocked the infirmary two day ago.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad!" He smiled as a flying Draco entered his arms; he could hear his mother chuckle above the fireplace. The boy was still too thin, but they would work on that.

"Hello son." He greeted, he felt the arms tighten around him in response to the endearment.

"So?" The boy grinned up at him.

"The potion will be ready in half an hour, but we half to wait until midnight tomorrow before we can perform the ritual." The boy looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Severus?" He snapped his head up to find Lucius in the doorway, the head buried into his chest and he squeezed in response.

"Yes?"

"Harry's awake again." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Potter!" He yelled.

"What?" a voice called through the door.

"Take your damn potion!"

"I don't want to!" Came the petulant response, Draco chuckled against his chest. With a growl he released Draco and stalked into the bedroom leaving Lucius and Draco alone, draco promptly turned and made his way into his bedroom. Harry had the blankets twisted around his waist and his arms crossed.

"Potter stop being a brat and take your potion!" Snape snapped.

"But I want a bath and the stinking bed won't let me up!" Severus rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"You can take a bath tomorrow! Now take your potion now!" Harry glared not budging.

"Lucius!" The blond man walked into the room looking like a kicked puppy.

"Hmmm?"

"Hold Potter down." Lucius didn't move.

"You want me to do it the hard way!?" he all but shouted.

"By all means go ahead." Harry retorted, Lucius sighed, Severus snarled.

"Fine!" his wand was out in an instant, Lucius moved to stop him but with a flick of his wand the angry potions master had him pinned to the wall. With brisk strides he made his way over to the bed where green eyes watched him warily. He glared at the boy as he lifted the bottle and surged forward. Harry struggled against the invisible bindings only to find himself flat on his back. He pressed his lips firmly together so that his professor had no hope in getting the bottle into his mouth.

"Severus." Lucius called from the wall. "Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do." Severus grinned evilly at Lucius.

"And what might that be?"

"Severus!" Lucius called desperately, but it was no use, the stopper on the bottle was removed with a pop. Severus poured the liquid into his mouth shocking the wide eyed teen and pressed his lips rather gently to the ones below him. Harry gasped startled and a hand griped his jaw so that he couldn't close it, the drought poured from Severus' mouth into Harry's and the other hand reached up and began to message is throat. Unwillingly, Harry swallowed the potion, and with a satisfied grin Severus stood, pulled another vial from his pocket and downed it.

"The antidote Harry, it would have been so much easier if you had just taken the potion." He watched the eyes droop shut, and against his better judgment looked at Lucius. The man looked as if he would tear him apart.

"Severus you bastard." He ground out, struggling against his bonds.

"Don't worry Lucius this will probably be the last time I have to do that, I'm sure that Potter would rather simply take his potion." He made his way to the door "You were the only one who ever actually enjoyed kissing me." and with that he left the room releasing Lucius just before the door closed and locked its self. "That's right Sev, molest your student and snub your ex all in one, that'll get you someplace." He turned as he heard the tea set pop onto the table and with a frown made his way to his favorite chair which in turn rumbled in contentment.


	8. Chapter 8

Aspasia, that's what he called her. The name meant Lily, and it only made sense for him to call the mansion after her inspiration. The house was much like his quarters at Hogwarts in that it worked like the room of requirements. Severus currently stood in the vast library that would have made any scholar jealous, it smelled of pine and old parchments as he pulled the boxes of the Dark Lords books from his pockets. With a whispered spell they were enlarged and almost as soon as he opened them, they flew out as the room organized them. After the potion incident Potter had started taking his potions regularly without being told, though Lucius still hadn't stopped glaring him down every time he entered the room. Draco had begun his studies the previous day which left Severus time to prepare for his move.

"Lily your son is just as stubborn as you." He murmured as he made his way down the hall and into where Potter and Lucius would be staying. He felt that twang again and decided that Lucius should take the room next to the boy.

The room, like all the others was large and furnished with hand carved furniture that Severus had carved during the school year after the first war. He had to admit, that though he enjoyed carving, furnishing well over two hundred rooms with his pieces seemed a bit over board. He sighed when he realized that those years after the first war had to be the longest and most agonizingly boring of years for him to have done all this work. In fact it was this same boredom that had caused him to take the teaching position in the first place, he wanted to prolong the inevitability of the house being finished and him having nothing to do. Soft light blue bedding with etchings of white lilies covered the king size bed with a simple thought in its direction, luxurious pillows followed and immediately the cream drapes changed to match the décor of the room.

"Sev you have no life." He said out loud flicking his finger so that the walls were a brighter white color. He swept out of the room and into the next ignoring the soft thud the door made when it shut its self. A few thoughts later found the room in elegant black and white bedding and curtains. His own room of course had been made to his specifications as he was building it, so finally it was Draco's room he decorated. A few hand movements and a critical look over afterwards and Snape was on his way leaving the room in red and black the way the boy had specified that morning. In his hand was a rolled up news paper with the headline;

_**Lucius Malfoy Dead!**_

His plans had finally been set in motion, he grinned as he flooed back to Hogwarts. He froze though when he came face to face with one Darius Adonis Connor, Lucius Malfoy's alter-ego.

"That is still really weird." He said eyeing the man before him. Deep wine colored hair fell into gentle ringlets over his shoulders and down his back framing a slightly darker colored complexion. Hazel eyes looked out at him through long lashes, the face its self hade a more delicate look to it with higher cheek bones and a less prominent nose. The physique was slightly smaller giving 'Darius' a slight willowy look, Severus had done a good job, but it was still odd.

"Tell me about it!" Harry called from the bedroom. "Still hot though!" He called causing Severus' jaw to tighten.

"I'm sure" he mumbled avoiding Lucius' gaze, as he made his way to his room. David Benjamin Dane as he was called now, sat at his desk quietly scribbling away on a parchment. The night before found Severus and Draco opposite each other as a blood adoption ritual was performed, Draco lost the sharp features he had received from his mother as well as the shockingly blonde hair. Now sat David at least a foot taller than Draco, though still slim he had more muscle and his hair had turned black, though it still retained it's silky texture. His eyes had become a deep blue a prominent trait on the Prince side of his family and his features were almost girlish.

"Hello dad." David greeted softly, that was another thing, his voice had become more melodic taking on the dulcet tones he was known for.

"David." He greeted, he could see the boy smile, Draco was happy to not be Draco anymore. He was also happy with the name Severus had chosen for him, David-meaning beloved, Benjamin- meaning son of my right hand, though he wouldn't tell his son what Dane meant simply because it was a message to himself. Reguardless the boy loved it.

"Hey can you help me with this diagram?" David asked, he had also it seemed taken on Severus' lust for knowledge and had attacked his books with fervor.

"Sure-" and the rest of that evening was spent working and discussing different theories. Next door however, was another story.

"Dariusss..." Harry all but hissed, calling his lover away from the rather droll looking book he had picked up. Darius shivered as he raised his eyes knowing what he would find. He was right, Harry was sprawled out bits of skin showing hear and there under the sheets, green eyes called to him, though he knew that the boy couldn't see him without his glasses, something they had yet to replace.

"Yes master." He whispered wincing as the voice came out higher than he was used to; still he set the book down and stood to approach his master.

"I'm board pet." Harry hummed beckoning 'Darius' to him. He felt the bed dip as his pet leaned over him and brushed his lips with his own.

"Would you like me to entertain you?" Darius asked nibbling on the bandage that wrapped around his still healing neck.

"I would, but I'm afraid I might forget your name." Harry hissed as a hand found his arousal.

"Then I'll have to keep entertaining you until you forget your own name master." He purred biting down on the shoulder that wasn't wrapped in bandages.

"Is that a promise pet?" Harry breathed when the hand began to move _very_ slowly. Lips covered his for a fierce kiss before reluctantly pulling away.

"I'll do my best master." The hand tightened making him cry out while lips searched for bare patches of skin to nip, and bite, and suck on. Harry could do nothing but writhe around on the sheets and beg for more. Eventually the mouth made it to where the hand had been stroking, but instead of taking him in, went around and began nipping at the flesh around the area making him groan.

"Lucius!" He called out frustrated that the mouth wasn't where he wanted it to be. His pet didn't respond, instead the hand was removed and he stopped touching him at all, gazing at him with a raised brow.

"Calling another man's name in bed master? How rude." He said as he slid up catching Harry's lips in his own. Harry, was not amused, he let out a growl and bit his pet's lip harshly. Darius only moaned, and kissed him deeper still before pulling away.

"_Pet._" Harry growled. Darius turned his head and spoke into his ear.

"Say my name Potter." Harry shivered and gasped when Darius' erection met his for a single electric thrust, he was desperate now as he arched off the bed in search of this partner. Another thrust and he swore he almost came, but a hand wrapped its self tightly around him preventing it. "Say it." His pet demanded- oh he was going to go through hell later.

"Darius if you don't make me cum in the next three minuets I can assure you that you will be wishing for another name." Darius shivered and claimed his master's mouth while his other hand roughly pumped; Harry came in less than thirty seconds. Darius however, was far fro finished with his young master.

"Master, please forgive me." He whispered as his hands caressed the body below his, Harry just groaned. Carefully so that he didn't aggravate any wounds, Darius flipped his master over.

"What are you doing pet?" Harry called dangerously.

"Something new master." He said as he slid down the boy, avoiding the heavily bandaged back in favor of a pert bottom. At first he simply lay there and traced designs on the soft flesh as he waited for his master to catch his breath. Carefully he spread the cheeks to reveal his masters entrance, Harry moaned as he felt Darius blow cool air on his hole, he almost lost it however when a slick tongue traced the ring.

"Lu-Darius...ah...haaa!" The tongue slipped in and out while hands gripped his hips firmly keeping him still. He felt the pleasure rise again when teeth bit sharply at his tender skin. "Ah...p-please!...ah,ah,ah..." He felt the blood pounding through his veins as a finger entered with the tongue. He held tightly to his sheets and bit into the pillow to keep from crying out when another finger joined the first. The tongue pulled away but the fingers continued to scissor inside of him as his pet slid upwards to whisper in his ear.

"Master, what's my name?" He inquired while slipping in another finger. Suddenly electricity surged through him as the fingers brushed his prostate.

"Darius!" he cried as he came roughly squirting all over the sheets below him. Gently he was turned over; he smiled dazedly at his pet who wore a slightly pained expression.

"Master." He whispered drawing the tired boy into a kiss. Harry gasped.

"You haven't come!" He said shocked by the heavy weight that prodded his side. Darius breathed deeply.

"No master." Harry glared at the man, and pulled him down next to him and climbing carefully over him so that he was straddling him. Darius looked delicious with his deep red colored hair spread out like a halo around him. His lips were swollen from their previous play and a light blush shown on the toffee colored skin. Happily Harry sank down on the erection causing his pet to moan wantonly. He shivered feeling Darius twitch inside of him, rose and sank down again. Darius had his fingers tangled in the sheets clutching at them as if they were his lifeline.

"Darius, help me." He whispered softly, loving the way the desperate fingers gripped at his hips as he was yanked up and slammed down repeatedly. Finally he felt the man below him stiffen, and then the jet of scalding cum that was shot inside of him.

"Sev-Harry!" Green eyes snapped open, hurt shining within them. The hands on his hips pulled away as if they were being burnt, and though without his glasses he could see pain cross his pet's face before uncontrollable sobs wracked his body. "S-so s-sorry!" The cries increased in volume as he slid of his pet and crouched down beside him. Darius continued to sob unintelligible words for a moment and Harry couldn't stop him, he couldn't move he was so shocked.

"Darius." He said calmly, the cried quieted instantly, but the body continued to spasm.

"Yes master." He whispered. Harry let his eyes slide shut.

"Get out." Harry said his voice void of all emotion.

"Yes master." Came the resigned voice. Darius slid out of the bed pulled on a robe and slid out of the room. Shaking legs carried him to the chair he knew was Severus' where he collapsed startling Mistress Snape from her portrait.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco, or David as he preferred now realized just how fake his life had seemed when he was living with the Malfoys. Lucius and Narcissa had never truly been there for him sure his mother had piled expensive gifts on him and cooed over him whenever he was near, but she never seemed to be there when he needed her the most. And Lucius, Draco scowled over his notes it was best not to even think of the man, his new dad Severus it seemed was his only constant now. A gentle smile showed on his face when he thought of the name given to him David –beloved, he was loved. He glanced over at the slumbering form on the bed and grinned, he finally it seemed had a family. He realized that he would not be getting any work done at the moment and quietly waved the lights down. Crawling into bed like he was a child he found that he wasn't looking forward to his dad having a separate room. He felt like he had so much to make up for with his new dad, so many moments that they hadn't had because he was living with the Malfoys. As his eyes drifted closed he vowed to make up for lost time when they moved to where ever it was they were to be hiding.

Severus, or rather Professor Snape was known for his hatred of mornings, daylight in general really, but mornings especially. So when upon entering his living quarters he found one Darius Adonis Connor curled up on _his_ favorite chair, he was not amused to say the least. Still even he had to admit that the man looked as if he belonged in his chair despite the lack of white blonde hair he was used to. And still yet the cute pout that his ex lover made in his sleep was still present, seemingly cuter on the fuller lips. Even the sour potions master could not find it in himself to be angry at the man for messing up his morning ritual; he took the seat opposite the man and sipped his tea there. That was at least until he saw Darius shiver. He knew immediately that it would be unwise for him to approach the man beauty was after all something that tempted him, and the fact that he had known the creature in the chair didn't help at all. But Darius was shivering which meant that he was cold, he waved in an annoyed gesture and the fire started in the hearth. Blast. The man was still shivering. For a moment Severus simply stared at the object of his affections from over the tea cup.

"Severus just give the poor child a blanket!" His mother snapped almost causing him to drop his cup; it was also a well known fact that Severus inherited his dislike of mornings from his mother. He slammed the poor cup onto the table and lifted his hand so that a thick, green, wool blanket drifted harmlessly onto the cold form. He was relieved when the form stopped shaking.

"Do you happen to know why Lu-Darius has taken up residence in my chair?" He drawled up at his mother as he lifted the abused cup, which too had begun to shake and caressed the handle with a finger. His mother sneered down at him as the cup stopped shaking and leaned into Severus' petting.

"I believe it might have to do with the fact he almost called your name last night." She responded haughtily, causing her son to choke on his tea.

"He what!?" he hissed trying not to wake the object of their conversation.

"Called your name, when by the sounds of it he was on the verge of orgasm." She glared balefully at her son. "Did I not request that you put a silencing charm on the door just yesterday?" Severus turned his amazed eyes onto the portrait of his mother, not caring one bit about silencing charms.

"Called my name?" He said his voice coming out more like a squeak. His mother nodded curtly.

"Yes, and then he came out in quite a dither plopped down in your chair and went to sleep." She said in clipped tones. Severus' face darkened and his body tensed.

"Mother whatever you are up to it isn't funny." He took another sip of his tea looking entirely composed.

"What do you mean 'up-to?'" She said incredulously. "I'm not 'up-to' anything! The man came out crying for heavens sakes!" Severus' scowl deepened.

"That's precisely my point _mother_ Malfoys don't go any where in a 'dither' neither do they burs into tears like some over emotional teenager." He took another sip of his tea. His mother glared angrily at him.

"Well I _never_!" She hissed. "I'm telling you son that that boy came out of the room crying after calling out at least some part of your name- and believe me I know it was your name because it was I who named you!" Her voice had risen to a yell as she stood from her chair. Severus though he looked annoyed was unaffected by her tone and the way the whole of the rooms began to tremble in the presence of an angry Mistress Snape.

"And I'm telling you that that simply isn't possible." Severus said firmly setting his tea cup down with a satisfying clink. His mother was furious; her eyes burned brightly swirling with indignation.

"Why?" She spat. "Why is it impossible." Her eyes narrowed on her son. "Is it because you have deemed yourself unlovable?" Severus flinched. "Is it because you think that you are 'not good enough' for the likes of anyone?" He sat stiffly his lips pursed together in a thin line. "Is that it then? You aren't good enough for love?!" she snarled at him. Severus stood, his eyes filled with sorrow though his body was stiff with anger.

"That is precisely why mother." And with that he stalked to the container that held his floo powder, intent on leaving. He didn't see the way his mother sagged in her portrait, nor did he see the amazed hazel eyes that gazed up at him from his chair.

"Then I ask you son," His mother called to him. "why is it that I love you?" He paused and glared angrily at the pot. "Why did Lily love you?" He scooped up a handful of the powder, but his body was no longer tense.

"Both of you loved me before I took on the mark." He whispered staring at the hearth so that he didn't have to look at her. "You loved an ugly little freak with an aptitude for potions simply because that is how great your heart was, now the love you feels lingers because it's mixed in with the very paint that drew you." He sighed letting his hand drop to his side. "As for Lily-" he smiled slightly. "-the love of Lillian Evens will always be a mystery to me." And with that he threw the floo powder in and called out his destination. Mistress Snape sighed sadly as he stepped through and with a flare disappeared.

"He really thinks that way about himself?" Draco, or David asked from the bedroom door. He was shaking and tears were sliding down his cheeks. Mistress Snape nodded her head sadly.

"He loves so much, but he doesn't think he can _be_ loved." She smiled slightly at the bewildered look on the boys face. Darius simply sat, his eyes trained on the fire as if Severus would pop back out at any moment.

"But he's amazing." David whispered. "True he has his share of faults, but we all do." He leaned up against the frame of the door.

"We see that, but people like say, James Potter" She spat the name with all the disgust she could muster "don't, and because they don't, they can never understand how their words and actions can effect a person." She watched the pieces click into place in David's mind as he slowly began to nod his head and his eyes took on a steely glint.

"Then I'll just have to show him." He said completely determined. Mistress Snape smiled widely knowing that the boy would be good for Severus. With that David took off in his room plotting.

"_Pet._" Harry called from his room, Darius' shoulders drooped in defeat before entering the room. Harry sat propped up against a multitude of pillows with a curious expression on his face.

"Yes master?" Darius called as he approached the bed.

"I want you to tell me the truth." Harry pinned him with a hard gaze, Darius gulped.

"Of course master." He responded warily.

"Tell me...about Snapes' past." Darius' face grew pale.

"Now that's not fair young man." Came the harsh reprimanding tone of one Mistress Snape. Harry glared at her.

"Well how else am I supposed to find out! It's not like he'd tell me!" Harry quipped more than a little annoyed.

"And just how, young man...do you know that?" She said with a raised brow. "Especially if you've never tried." Harry grinned.

"Mistress Snape, i do believe it's time for me to show my Slytherin side."


	10. Chapter 10

*********************************  
Hello again!  
Just like to say that I was happy with the positive feedback I got from my story! *yay readers* And to repeat that all characters belong to JK Rowling. I am as always up to reading comments and taking suggestions, my e-mail just in case is other than that thank you for reading!**

**Yours always,  
Mistress Slytherin  
*********************************

Severus was not drunk. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself every time he ordered another vividly green glass of alcohol. He couldn't help knocking back another shot each time stormy grey eyes and blond hair entered his mind, the worst of it was, the grey eyes started turning Hazel and the hair deep auburn. Finally after wallowing in self pity for an hour, then spending another hour berating himself for wallowing in self pity he left the dingy bar and headed back to the castle.

He was not drunk, the road simply refused to stay still. Suddenly he stood still. Memories of his father flashed through his mind, drunk, coward, bastered! Deep blue eyes accused him in his mind, _Draco._ David his beloved. He was making the same mistakes his father had made.

_Crack!_

His fist made contact with the nearest wall. He was a _fool_. It was this revelation that caused him to pull out a small vial filled with a sickening yellow potion and gulp it down. He stood still, ignoring the pain in his hand and closed his eyes. Thirty...twenty-nine...twenty-eight...twenty-seven...twenty-...._Blah! _As always Severus' potions were more potent than the recipe said they'd be. He stared down at the lumpy, syrupy liquid that stained the floor for a moment before wrenching again. _Good God!_ How much had he drunk? He waited until the vomit slowly changed from green to orange and finally to red. This meant that any alcohol that was in his stomach was gone. He stood dizzily and tried to ignore the smell of his own vomit. One shaky hand reached into his pocket and grabbed another bottle, this one shaped like an orb. The cork came out with a pop and the smell of vanilla instantly rid him of any remaining nausea.

"Idiot." He whispered to himself as he corked the bottle and put it away. Critically he examined his wounded hand, _broken_ was more like it. He sighed and leaned his head against the cool stone wall before him.

"You deserved it you fool." He mumbled thinking once again of David. He winced as he leaned back and saw the putrid stain on the front of his robes; he couldn't let David see him this way. A few steps led him to another cheap bar; one look in the musty window told him exactly how wasted he was. With swift jerky movements he removed his outer coat and with a flick of his wand and a disdainful sneer he tossed the coat in the air and lit it on fire. He grimaced though when the bighting chill of the air went straight through his thin shirt and trousers.

"Brilliant." He hissed to himself before once again using the windows reflective surface as a mirror. He pointed his wand at his face and whispered a shaving charm that was quickly picked up by the wind and carried away. Satisfied that though he was still tipsy, pale and had circles under his eyes that would rival a vampires he was at least somewhat presentable. Storing his wand in his trouser pockets he surged forward with confident strides, intent on reaching Hogwarts, had he been sober he would have known that he could apparate at least half way there. His hand, he reasoned could be fixed before he entered his rooms, for now though it served as adequate punishment for getting drunk in the first place. Half an hour later a triumphant and slightly more sober Snape entered the front gates of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The cold it seemed was the best option for regaining one's sobriety.

"Severus?" A voice called in the dark, it was well passed curfew and Severus, not expecting anyone jumped at the sound.

"Headmaster? What are you doing up and about so late?" He inquired mentally cheering him on for not thinking to glamour the dark circles under his eyes away.

"I should ask you the same thing m'boy." The aging headmaster said concerned as he saw the pale and obviously sickly form of his potions master and spy. Severus found that he had just enough alcohol in his system to smile bitterly and respond.

"Why, I thought you knew Albus?" He leaned in closely his eyes gleaming. "I'm a vampire; I must go stalking around the school every night in order to suck the blood of innocent Gryffindors!" He chuckled to himself, but the bitter smile never left, he let himself begin to look drained. "Actually sir, I felt a bit nostalgic, decided to take a bit of a walk." He let his hand rest on one of the stone walls with a fond look on his face. "Hogwarts, Hoggy hoggy, hogawarts..." He sang to himself noticing the increased look of worry that seemed to drench his old professor's face.

"Severus are you drunk?" The old man asked skeptically, Severus glared at the old man, though he managed to make it look petulant.

"Not drunk professor, tipsy but not drunk! Drunk was my father and I am not he." He rambled as he looked around taking keen interest in the arching ceiling that seemed just as tall as it did when he was a first year.

"Severus..." The headmaster began, but Severus cut him off.

"Do you know headmaster...that Hogwarts was my first home?" He felt a tear slip from his eye and heard the headmaster gasp but he couldn't help the true smile that traced his lips. "I find headmaster..." He began. "That every once in a while I have to take a good long look at her..." He slowly let his eyes admire the architecture of the hall. "To truly appreciate her beauty." He let his hand drop casually to his side. "Because I know that some day..." He pinned the shocked headmaster with a war weary stare. "I simply won't be able to return to her." And with that he stepped forward and slipped through the wall leaving the shocked headmaster behind. "Goodnight headmaster." He whispered through the wall knowing that the man could still hear him.

"Good-night Severus." Came the baffled voice. Severus grinned, his plans were progressing nicely, he pulled out his wand and with a muttered spell healed his broken hand. He pulled another potion from his pocket and swallowed just enough pick-me-up potion to rid him of any lingering tipsiness.

"Right then." he said before sliding through another wall and into his living area. He almost had a heart attack when something was thrust into his face. A cake. Oh. Why a cake? He could see that beneath the candles was lettering. Oh.

_Happy Father's Day!_

"But it's not Fathers Day." He found himself saying. David's grin could have brightened up the night sky.

"I know but this is to make up for all the ones I missed." David said still grinning. Who could say no to that? He reasoned as he blew out the candles.

"Thank you son." He smiled watching the hyperactive child bolt to the low table to set the cake down.

"I didn't know what your favorite was so I just made a white cake, I hope that's ok, it has raspberry filling and-" Severus cut him off.

"You baked that?" Severus said in amazement. The boy blushed deep red.

"Yeah, I thought it would be better than just ordering one from the room..." He trailed off before sighing. "I wanted..." He bit his lip indecisively. "I wanted to show you... to tell you... well thanks." He ended leaving Severus even more confused. The boy sighed in exasperation. "I wanted to thank you for being there for me." he clarified. Guilt. Severus could only think about how he had almost come home drunk like his father had.

"David you don't need to thank me..." He started but David was in his arms before he could finish.

"Yes I do," came the muffled words. "your amazing dad." Severus was stunned...no one had ever called him amazing. "I knew it even before you adopted me." David continued still clinging to his shocked form. "You were the one that stayed beside me when I was sick. You were the one that cared when I cried. Mother just cooed and gave me sweets and father told me to get over it because Malfoy's don't cry. But you dad, you were the one that held me and let me snot all over your shirt." Severus felt the arms tighten.

"David-" he tried

"No! You deserve so much, and no matter what any one tells you, no matter what you tell yourself know that I will still think you are amazing." Severus felt a rush of emotion, he didn't feel amazing, he knew he had many faults, but somehow, someway David had found it in himself to love him. Scalding tears leaked from his eyes and he had to bite back a sob as he buried his face into his son's black hair.

"Thank-you." He whispered.

"Your welcome." Came the response. "Now let's get some cake!" Severus had to chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm, that night as he ate that piece of cake he realized that he had never tasted a confectionary so good. It didn't matter if James Potter said that he was ugly or that Sirius Black had called him a fag, it didn't matter that he had made mistakes as a youth, because his son still thought he was amazing. _Amazing!_


	11. Chapter 11

****************************  
Not my characters!  
Not for young eyes!  
Happy reading!**

**Yours,  
Mistress Slytherin  
****************************

Harry, had a problem; well he had many problems, but the one that most bothered him at the moment dealt with a certain potions master. The old Harry had protested vehemently when he had decided to accept the potions master's offer for help, but now, the old Harry wanted to get to know the man. This was a problem, ever since he had heard the snarky potions master arguing with Mistress Snape he had realized that there was more to the man than he had thought. In fact, the sole factor that convinced old Harry to accept his professors' offer was that the man had courageously admitted that he loved his mother. The love of a mother was as Harry found out long ago, pure. It was powerful and impenetrable even by death. Harry had a very _big_ problem and right now said problem was entering the room wand out and ready for a check up, he pouted as old Harry surfaced.

"Professor?" Severus looked shocked at the teen who had called out to him so timidly.

"Potter?" The dour man replied sounding concerned. Darius sat on the couch watching the exchange with interest.

"Can I tell you something?" Harry asked just as timidly as before.

"Of course Potter." Severus quipped trying to make sense of the situation.

"There are two of me now." Potter whispered, the potions master paused.

"Explain." He demanded, Old Harry much to the disgust of new Harry shrank further back onto the bed at the tone used.

"I-I when they t-took me to t-the room-" he shuddered visibly at the memory, Darius began to stand. "t-the one where they- you know I st-t-tarted to drift." Severus nodded his head and Darius moved closer. "I don't know how I did it, I mean I was still there just not _there_." Severus nodded again unconsciously dropping his wand into his pocket.

"You think you might have created a separate persona inside of your mind to deal with the stress?" The professor asked his mind reeling with the possibility.

"No this is different; he's like a separate me. He's not me even though he looks like me- it's happened before...but." Suddenly he was frightened-he couldn't tell the professor, the man already disliked him...he'd probably think he was an even bigger freak.

"Master?" A voice whispered grounding him, no he couldn't tell him, he couldn't loose the tentative bond that they had begun to form, so he let new Harry take his place.

"Potter?" Severus called. New Harry looked up cocking his head to the side for a moment as if he was listening to something.

"He's gone now." New Harry said to the confused men.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked almost afraid of the answer. New Harry tilted his head to the side again and listened intently.

"To Harry I an his mask," he began "He needs me to function, right now he is suspended in a sort of no man's land." He took in the even more confused faces before him and rolled his eyes. "He no longer has emotions therefore he doesn't hurt, he's no longer physically attached to this body so he feels no pain." He clarified.

"Why did he choose to come out now?" Darius asked though he shrank back when Harry glared at him.

"He was tired of being hurt of being broken and pieced back together again and again. But for some reason he wants to get to know you Severus." Severus looked shocked.

"Me?" He inquired his voice slightly high pitched.

"Yes you." Harry quipped annoyed.

"Why?" Severus asked slightly suspicious.

"You love your mother." Harry shrugged as if not knowing why that was the answer, simply knowing that it was. Severus of course took a defensive position.

"Of course I love my mother!" Severus spouted out indignantly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Which makes him believe that you are in fact more than what you show every one." Harry replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"This is getting no-where." Severus muttered wiping a tired hand over his face.

"Tell me about it" Harry quipped.

"Wait, you said that this has happened before." Severus said cautiously, Harry nodded his head slowly.

"Another reason he wants to talk to you." Harry said. "He wants to show you that he's not the person you always thought he was, he wants to show you just how deep Dumbledore's betrayal goes." Harry continued. "Harry wasn't spoiled like you think Severus far from it... am if I'm right which I usually am-" Severus snorted "You and he are _very_ much alike." Severus simply stared.

"Potter are you playing games with me?" Severus asked as he involuntarily took a step back.

"NO!" Old Harry called rising for a moment in his panic. Severus flinched but warm arms snaked around his waist, he shivered.

"Lucius-I mean Darius what are you doing?" He sounded broken. New Harry rose to the surface again and observed them calmly.

"Darius do you love me?" Harry asked unexpectedly his face a complete mask. Darius loosened his hold on Severus; he didn't see the way Severus quickly brought up his own masks.

"Yes...but I love Severus too." Severus was shocked, true his mother had told him that Darius loved him, but he didn't believe it. Harry however looked coolly between the two.

"The old Harry wants to know you Severus, he wants to tell you his deepest and darkest secrets, but he doesn't want to be hurt. He wants to know you in a way that only a select few understand but he's frightened, terrified actually." Harry confessed stonily, the arms around his waist tightened again. "...And I want to know you the way that Darius does." He finished only faintly apprehensive. Severus stared, his mind tried to compute what the boy before him was implying but it didn't seem to be working, at least until teeth gently nipped at the back of his neck.

"Sev..." Darius called it was all Severus could do to bite back a moan.

"_Pet._" Harry snapped his tone harsh, the mouth was removed from his neck and he growled in frustration. He didn't notice the way Potter shivered. His hand reached back and gripped the silky strands while his eyes challenged Harry to object. Harry though was captured in obsidian pools, both Harry's were. The hand stilled gripping the hair a smirk traced his lips. Suddenly he yanked causing Darius to loose his balance and land on his back on the bed.

"You will find Harry," Severus began as he crawled up Darius' prone form "that I demand control." Green eyes watched him as he once again slid his fingers into the wine colored strands and yanked back Darius's head exposing his neck. Darius moaned, Harry whimpered. Glittering eyes met his briefly before the vulnerable neck was roughly bitten. Darius cried out, Harry was hard. Harsh bites softened and became apologetic nibbles and licks leaving Darius a moaning writhing mess, but when Harry moved to free his erection he found himself bound.

"Wha-?" Was all he got out before lips claimed his none too gently. Severus devoured his mouth dominating the kiss, and for a moment- Harry almost let him, but the moment was over and Severus found himself under Harry. He narrowed his eyes trying to figure out just how the brat had managed to do that with his hands still bound.

"Darius." Harry called, the man rose, his cheeks flushed and his pale neck sporting several dark purpling bruises.

"Master?" The word came out husky and thick as the man watched his two lovers entwined.

"Take me." Came the command. Darius who was only happy to oblige after watching the way the two dominants wrestled.

"Should I prepare you master?" He whispered still unsure of the situation.

"Hmmm..."Harry purred "Do that thing you did before." He hummed. Darius licked his lips as Harry set to work on the two dusky nipples that seemed to be rather sensitive. Severus found that with the right persuasion he really didn't mind laying back for a time, especially when that wicked mouth- Oh! Harry had thrust forward his erection brushing Severus' the clothing only making the action more erotic. Hazily Severus watched Darius slide the sleeping pants that Harry had worn down a little more. Severus reached out a hand and laced his fingers with Darius before using the other to grip Harry's head and bring those sinful lips to his own. The boy moaned in his mouth pulling at the restraints while Darius took the opportunity to tease his hole.

"Mahhh!" Harry called rocking his hips and sending Severus into a frenzy. Darius watched the two with hooded eyes before sticking his tongue as far as it would go inside of the hole. Harry momentarily tensed, Severus took the opportunity to yank Darius' hand and throw him off balance while flipping Harry over in the process.

"My, what a naughty little one." Severus hissed causing Harry to shudder, suddenly his feet too were tied and Severus was in control. Gently Severus guided Darius to where he was straddling Harry there erections rubbing. Severus was happy to realize that Darius wasn't wearing anything under the bathrobe he was wearing, though Harry's pants presented a problem. Then again so did his. He pulled out his wand and with a quick muttered spell had them all naked. Harry simply looked up at them his cheeks flushed and his eyes flickering between the two. He watched as one of Severus' hands began to slide around Darius' torso but he knew he knew that the eyes were watching him.

"Please he gasped when his pet's erection brushed his. Severus' face took on a completely devilish look which only served to arouse him more. He heard Darius gasp as a nipple was oh so gently caressed.

"Naughty boys must be punished." Severus whispered. Harry felt something on his cock. Damn he had missed the other hand going for its wand. He whimpered causing Severus to chuckle which in turn made Darius shiver.

"Severusss." Darius whispered his back arching into the other mans chest. Severus' eyes sparkled in a way that made Harry's heart ache. It was love. He wanted that, he didn't notice the tears sliding down his face until one of Severus' hands wiped them away. Concern showed in both the men's eyes which only served to anger him.

"Let me go." He whispered shocking the other two. He watched Severus' face shutter closed before the man moved from his position and found his wand removing the ties with a careless swish.

"Master?" Darius asked timidly but Harry only glared at him and looked away rubbing his wrists absently.

"Was it the ties?" Severus asked facing away from him his clothes back on him.

"No." It was all he offered, he could see Severus closing his eyes as he tilted his head back.

"Then I see that the real Harry must have returned." His voice was stony. "Realized what he was doing with his greasy potions professor." The voice grew rough and the self hatred was evident. He felt Darius leave the bed and watched him try to wrap his arms around the man only to be pushed away.

"And you Lucius?" The name stung. "Was this a trip back to glory days? After all why pick a worthless potions master when you could have a wife to bear you kids or in this case the-boy-who-lived!" He began to storm out not caring that he had left Darius sobbing on the floor.

"Severus!" Harry called; the man paused but didn't turn. "I'm afraid." Harry admitted, glittering eyes met his and he was surprised to find tears on the pale cheeks. "I want you..." He hesitated. "But I want all of you." Severus stiffened his eyes showing his apprehension. Darius blinked up at him from where he sat his tears seemingly forgotten. Harry bit his lip and looked down at his healed wrists sure that the man would reject him. He was startled though when a warm hand pulled his chin up and soft lips met his.

"Sev?" Darius called, Severus pulled away leaving Harry panting and flushed.

"I want to take this slow." Severus admitted. "Besides I have a son now and his feelings are important to me, I shouldn't have simply jumped in like that." He took a deep shuddering breath. Harry smiled and so did Darius.

"I'm glad." Harry whispered, Darius nodded his head in agreement.

"Good." Severus said awkwardly, Harry's grin widened.

"I believe you were going to examine me professor." He hinted. Severus nodded curtly and waved his wand muttering a few spells. Shyly Harry slid one of his hands into the professor's free hand causing the man to glance down in surprise. A small smile tilted his lips as he continued working his smile grew though when Darius wound his arms around his waist and leaned into him. They stayed that way even after Severus was done and announced that Harry could leave the bed the next day. Harry simply smiled and slid off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

***************************************  
Hello readers! I am very happy with the feed-back my story is recieving, and as a treat I wrote this chapter, devoted entirly to all those who have responded! I find myself motivated by you my readers and as every die-hard Slytherin knows it is always prudent to dote upon those who please you! Anyway this chapter is NOT FOR YOUNG EYES! at all no if and's or butt's about it. All characters are JK Rowling's. and once again thank you!**

**Your Devoted,  
Mistress Slytherin**

**PS: let me know how you like it!  
***************************************

Severus smiled softly as he flipped the pancakes on the grill, it wasn't often that he stayed in his room to eat, but in order to keep up with appearances he decided that skipping breakfast was a must. He had found himself amused by the stunned look David had given when he had entered the kitchen and found him mixing the batter. He had been even more amazed when his son had offered to help. This was how one very bewildered Harry Potter found them, with David cracking eggs into a bowl and Severus flipping pancakes.

"You're..." Harry started but found himself unable to finish, Severus shared a look with his son who in turn giggled.

"Tell me Potter do you like strawberries?" Severus asked nonchalantly as he dropped the fresh fruit onto the pile of pancakes following it with a very generous amount of whipped topping.

"I don't know." Harry said honestly. Severus gave him an incredulous look. "I've never tasted them before." Harry whispered looking at his feet.

"Why not?" David asked stunned.

"The Dursly's...never mind." Harry trailed off weakly, Severus stopped flipping pancakes.

"_You and he are very much alike."_ Harry's words rang like a bell in Severus' mind and before he could register what he was doing he was in front of the boy one ripe strawberry dipped in whipped cream clutched by the stem. Green eyes looked frightened and teeth automatically began to worry his bottom lip.

"Harry," Severus said firmly causing the boy to look at him. "We will talk of this later." He whispered before moving the fruit closer to Harry's mouth. Slowly Harry nodded looking almost..._hopeful_ before leaning forward and taking a bite. Severus watched the boy's eyes widen in awe at the flavor as he slowly chewed savoring the small bite. Small hands, hands that he had had to put back together because the bones were so brutally broken gingerly took the fruit from him.

"Dad?" David called, setting the last of the plates on the table.

"Hmmm?" Was all he could say, mesmerized by the way Harry's face had lit up while he finished the fruit.

"The food's ready." He said cautiously, watching the interaction between his former rival and his father. His eyes grew wide though when Severus wiped a bit of cream from Harry's mouth with his finger and put into his own mouth. The world seemed to spin around him for a moment, Potter and his dad? Never! He growled low in his throat startling the two apart.

"Right then, food." Severus said clearing his throat. Blue eyes watched the two interact during the meal noticing how Harry's eyes lingered on Severus while he ate. Severus though, seemed to snap out of whatever thrall Potter had put him in and was telling them their travel plans.

"We'll leave on Tuesday after the students have gone, Potter will be well enough to take the potions I have ready for him by then, so being recognized won't be a problem-"

"How will they change my appearance?" Harry asked his eyes still on the potions master.

"We are going to have to perform a blood ritual on you to alter some of the main features and seeing as I have managed to obtain blood from both Bella and Sirius..."

"No way!" David all but shouted his eyes wide. "You managed to get Auntie's blood! She rivals Mad-eye in the psycho-paranoia department!" Severus smiled mysteriously.

"Oh son...that's not all I have of her..." He trailed off grinning.

"Wicked." His son stated. "Dad, you're bloody brilliant!" David stated in awe. Severus had the grace to blush, actually blush! Both Harry and David stared at him for a moment.

"Sev are you blushing?" Darius called incredulously from the doorway, the blush deepened.

"Damn." Harry said.

"Damn." David agreed nodding his head, all three were shocked though when Darius chuckled and pressed a kiss to the potions master's forehead. David blinked once, then twice and then a third time.

"Daaaad?" He said apprehensively. "Did I miss something?" He glanced between Darius and Harry who shared a long look between them. Severus grumbled under his breath before giving his son a long look.

"Harry and Darius...well...we...ah...Damn." He tried looking helplessly at the two. Darius sighed and Harry grinned, immediately Darius' lips were on his neck and Harry's were on his own, and just as suddenly as they were there, they were gone. David went pale, which was quite a feat considering that he was a Snape, then he went red mirroring his Dad's previously flushed state.

"Oh!" He squeaked.

"Yeah..."Severus said apprehensively.

"So..."Darius said looking anywhere but at David. "Do I smell pancakes?" He asked hopefully.

"Smooth pet smooth." Harry said focusing on Severus' frightened face. Finally Severus couldn't handle the silence anymore and reached out to his son who pulled away as if he was burned. Severus let out a horrible sound making both Harry and Darius wince; panic overtook the man's features.

"Son please!" He begged his voice becoming choked in his throat, this time David relaxed when the tentative hand reached out to him. Severus' obsidian eyes held him still though he felt like running. A small mewling sound came out of David's mouth when the hand made contact with his own but he didn't struggle when it pulled him closer until Severus was holding him close to his chest.

"Dad?" He whispered hoarsely. The arms around him gripped him tighter. "You won't leave me?" David asked.

"No. Never my son." Severus whispered with finality. Blue eyes met hazel and then green.

"If you hurt him," David whispered threateningly. "I will tear you to shreds." Both Harry and Darius felt the shudders go down their spines, it wasn't a threat it was the truth.

"David?" Severus asked pulling away, his eyes still looked terrified.

"It's fine dad." David reassured, but his hands gripped his fathers tightly for a moment as he said "Just don't leave me ok?" Strong arms encircled him pulling him tightly to a firm chest.

"I wouldn't dream of it beloved." Severus whispered planting a kiss onto the side of David's face.

"Pet you have whipped cream on your lips." Harry said amused, Severus turned to find his pancakes missing and a suspicious glob of cream on Darius' face. Harry slinked over to the man and unabashedly pulled Darius close by the chin and licked the incriminating cream off. David wisely chose this moment to vacate the area.

"I'm gonna...um...study, yeah study..." He stammered before bolting out of the room. Severus' expression took on a completely predatory look causing both Darius and Harry to gulp.

"Harry, Darius is being naughty." Severus hissed. Harry smiled.

"We should punish him." Harry said contemplatively, Darius swallowed hard.

"He did seem to like the whipped cream..." Severus said looking pointedly at the bowl of left over cream.

"I thought we were going to take it slow." Darius whimpered as the two men approached. Severus tilted his head to the side.

"We as in Harry and I will take it slow, but you my dear pancake snatcher already hold established relationships with both of us, therefore you are free range." Severus purred as he magically bound the man.

"To my room then?" Harry asked holding the bowl of cream and a long plastic spoon. Severus simply lifted Darius up into his arms.

"Lead the way Harry." Severus said his voice low and rumbling. Harry flushed and hurriedly made his way to his room. Darius was gently set onto the couch while the bowl and spoon were placed on the table. Darius looked both terrified and aroused by the two mischievous men that stood before him.

"What should we do?" Harry asked his voice laced with anticipation. Severus licked his lips causing Darius to groan and grinned evilly.

"Did you know that I once talked him into an orgasm?" Severus said causing Darius' eyes to glaze over. Harry looked at him wide eyed.

"Can you show me?" Harry all but begged. Severus looked at the prone form on the couch and smirked.

"Dariusss." He hissed his voice going impossibly low, Darius whimpered. "Tell me...what do you want?" Harry watched in rapture as Darius began to pant. "Do want to suck me?" Severus all but whispered.

"Oh god!" Darius gasped struggling against his bonds. Severus stood and slowly undid the little black button on his waist-band.

"You want to take _all_ of me inside don't you?" Severus cooed. "Tell me Darius _where_ would you like me to cum?" Harry groaned beside him capturing Severus' attention. "On your face?" Severus said returning his heated gaze to the helpless man on the couch. "Or do you want to swallow it all down like the good little whore you are?"

"haa..." Darius moaned softly, Severus narrowed his eyes.

"You like that huh? You like when I treat you roughly." Darius moaned louder. "You would love to take me into your mouth right now wouldn't you?" He whispered, Darius nodded his head desperately. "You want me to fuck your throat till you choke Darius? Till my cum spills out of those gorgeous lips?" He continued. Darius was close he could tell. "Tell me, would you like it if I threw you onto the ground right now and fucked you till the rug burns on your knees bled?" He leaned in close to Darius' face. "Till I exploded inside of you and made you forget all the world and its uncertainties?" Darius was panting harshly moaning every few breaths and writhing against the invisible bonds as his very visible erection stayed trapped within his sleeping pants. Severus leaned in and whispered right next to Darius' ear. "Cum for me Darius." And Darius with a loud groan came arching of the couch at an impossible angle as he did so.

"My god..." He heard Harry whisper and turned to find the boy sprawled out on the floor his softening penis in hand as he panted, cum dripping all over his stomach, chest and thighs. Severus licked his lips, and with slow motions knowing that both of his lovers were watching his very move he dipped a finger into the bowl and rose it to his lips smirking briefly at Darius who groaned before sucking the cream covered appendage into his mouth.

"Tell me Harry, was it my voice, or the thought of Darius on his knees that made you cum?" He asked as if he was talking about the weather.

"Both." Harry breathed. Severus nodded his head and swished his wand cleaning both of the boys off. He found them staring at him curiously.

"What is it? Never see a wand before?" He teased snapping Harry out of his stupor. Severus was surprised to find his arms full of the green-eyed beauty; even more surprised when lips stole his.

"That was amazing Severus." Harry whispered as he pulled away. "Any more ideas?" He asked hopefully, Darius groaned, Severus grinned.

"As a matter of fact..." He drawled summoning the bowl and spoon, another flick of his wand found Darius on his knees in front of him.

"Harry?" Severus asked seriously.

"Yes..." Harry asked apprehensively.

"Are you ok with touching me _there_?" He all but whispered, but Harry heard. His face flushed for a moment but he nodded his head. Severus smiled and gently pulled him into a kiss. He swished his wand with his other hand causing Harry to flinch when Darius gasped. He set down his wand and caressed Harry's pink cheeks.

"It's ok Harry, I won't hurt you, I don't think I _can_ hurt you anymore." He confessed. Firmly he took Harry's hand and dipped it into the bowl he looked deeply into the boy's eyes as he guided Harry's hand to his now naked erection. His eyes slid shut at the coolness of the cream against his heated flesh. Harry watched with rapt attention as Severus' mouth opened slightly and small splotches of pink tinged his cheeks. Darius whimpered from his spot on the floor gaining their attention, Severus smirked cruelly, though the effect was somewhat ruined by his slightly breathless appearance. He released Harry's hand and with a tap transfigured the spoon into a long cylinder shaped piece of plastic, Darius whimpered as he heard the charm Severus used on the object leading Harry to believe that this was not the first time he had encountered the object.

"Dip this in the cream Harry; I think you know where this goes." Severus whispered sending jolts of pleasure through his body while he dipped the object and liberally coated it in the slick substance. Severus moved Darius so that he was head first in Severus' lap leaving his bottom vulnerable. Harry slid the object into his lovers' hole with a satisfying squelch and climbed back up to Severus.

"What does it do?" Harry asked excitement rushing through his veins.

"It vibrates, heats up, and gets bigger every few seconds." Severus responded. "Tell me Harry do you like to control?" Severus whispered nuzzling into the boy's neck.

"Yes..." Harry said apprehensively. Severus nibbled on his earlobe sending shivers down his spine.

"Than control him." Severus whispered. "Grab his hair and shove his face onto my cock." He hissed, his voice turning husky. Harry wasted no time, he gripped the silken strands and yanked Darius' head back.

"Darius open your mouth." he whispered loving the way lust filled eyes submitted to his will letting the mouth drop open. Firmly Harry led the mouth to Severus' cream coated erection ensuring that the head was in the right position before pushing down causing both men to moan, then he had an idea. Keeping the head planted firmly in Severus' mouth he swung a leg over the prone back so that he was straddling both men. His eyes met Severus' hooded ones and roughly pulled up on the head and then back down again, he watched Severus' head toss back as he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Harry almost came at that moment, but after a few harsh breaths he leaned onto Severus' exposed chest and whispered lowly to the man;

"Sev, wrap your arms around my back." He felt the arms comply and slid his other hand into the wine colored hair. Darius whimpered and bucked his back rubbing against the underside of Harry's erection.

"Ahh...ahh...hmmm..."He moaned he could feel the slight tremor in the body below him and realized that he was feeling the vibrator. He gripped the hair painfully and began sliding the head up and down at a quicker pace. He could feel the muscles from both the men ripple and tense as they moved, moans, gasps, and incoherent pleads being all that they needed to understand. Harry felt Severus' hands slide down and tensed, but loosened when a comforting squeeze told him that the man would go no further. He locked lips with Severus feeling the impending climax as all three of them quickened their paces. Darius was the first to cum, the resounding moan sending vibrations down the cock in his mouth pushing Severus over the edge. The very sight of the man before him, his head tossed back his features twisted in pleasure sent him over the edge crying out as he came.

"Wow" he whispered as he slid off of Darius' back releasing the man's hair, and allowing the man to breath. The sight that greeted him was one he doubted he would soon forget. Lust fogged eyes stared at them unseeing, wild hair proved just who Darius belonged to, and swollen red lips with rivulets of cum and cream escaped the corners of his mouth. Harry could see the satisfied look on Severus' face, with a wave of his hand the now fist sized vibrator slid from his but with a pop. A strong Arm pulled Harry into Severus' side as a kiss was pressed to his sweaty forehead.

"Now Darius," Severus chided though it sounded a bit rough. Hazel eyes stared dazedly up at him. "What have we learned?" Darius made a keening sound in the back of his throat. "Hmmm? What was that? You want me to get the paddle?" Severus said, smiling evilly. Darius' eyes widened at the prospect. "Well then?" Severus prompted.

"Never eat Severus' pancakes." Darius intoned morosely.

"Good, now get your butt up here!" He demanded, Harry snickered.


	13. Chapter 13

********************************************  
Hello readers! I just wanted to say thank you once again for the great responses I've gotten! As always I am greatful for any suggestions! A special thank you to Darshu for your wonderful compliments! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING!**

**-Mistress Slytherin  
********************************************

"Severus, I must insist that you see Poppy!" Dumbledore all but snapped. Severus internally smirked.

"Albus, I will be fine!" He said in an exasperated tone. "Summer break is just around the corner, I will rest then." He said with finality, though his form was slumped and large circles sagged under his eyes. Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"What has you this way Severus? I haven't seen you this down since...well..." He trailed off. Severus' face flushed in fury, how _dare_ he bring _her _up! He would never forget that it was the very man that sat before him that had suggested Peter be the Potter's secret keeper, after all no one would suspect that hero worshiping rat.

"Nothing has me in any way because nothing is wrong to begin with!" He snapped agitatedly, gripping the arm of the chair till it groaned. Dumbledore surveyed the man before him noting how his power snapped unhindered around the room.

"What ever you say Severus, Merlin knows you're too stubborn for your own good sometimes. But I will remind you that it was that very stubbornness that put that mark on your arm." Severus sat frozen in his chair fury blazing in his eyes.

"My resignation will be on your desk tomorrow Albus, I will still supply information when I find it but you go too far." And before Dumbledore could react Severus was gone from his office. For a moment Albus Dumbledore the wizard said to be the only one that the Dark Lord feared simply sat stunned, it was at that moment he realized that he had just lost one of his greatest assets in the war. He was no fool, he knew that Severus Snape leaned more towards the dark then he let on, but he also knew that his spy hated serving the Dark Lord. For Severus Snape to resign from his post meant that he had seen his own future somehow, this could mean only one thing...Severus was preparing for his own death. This meant that Albus would have to make adjustments; he would need a new spy though he seriously doubted that he could find one as skilled as his embittered potions master.

"Well, no use dallying here!" He said cheerfully to himself as he headed to the fireplace. Quickly he tossed a handful of powder into the fireplace and called out: "Percy Weasley!" He didn't even notice Mistress Snape's narrowed glare before she swept out of her frame.

"Good-for-nothing headmaster! Manipulative coot!" She hissed to herself as she stepped back into her frame huffing as she sat down only to see an amused Severus looking at her.

"Well?" He prompted causing her to sneer at him.

"Old lemony-knickers is already planning your replacement." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Out of the corner of her eyes she noted the sadness creeping into her sons eyes, and her figure softened. The poor boy didn't have many who would miss him in this world which saddened her greatly, people just couldn't seem to accept how wonderful he was. Her eyes lit up however when she saw pale arms creeping around her sons' waist.

"Dad?" She heard David whisper. She watched with glee as Severus' face lit up instantly.

"Hey David, you done with your studying?" Severus asked as he turned so that he could wrap his arms tightly around his son. David snorted.

"I'll never finish Dad, there's too much to learn in this world." Severus smiled down at the blue-eyed son.

"Too true, by even I know that one must take a break every once in a while." David buried his head into his father's chest.

"I know which is why I was wondering if you could read to me." He almost whispered the last part so that Severus had to strain to hear him.

"I suppose I could do that." Severus said just as softly. He watched his son's face light up brilliantly.

"Really!?" David said excitedly and Severus found himself pressed not to chuckle at the expression.

"Of course, but may I ask why this particular occupation?" He said with a raised brow. David's face took on a serene expression.

"Your voice is calming, it makes me feel safe." David whispered, Severus' arms tightened.

"Why were you frightened David?" He asked looking into his son's eyes, David's smile faded.

"I'm afraid that someday you will leave me- that you won't want me any more." Severus saw the pain on his son's face and pushed him away so that he could look into his eyes better.

"I will not leave you David." He said sternly. "Never think that I will because I will be there for you even when you wish that you could rid yourself of me." Severus firmly stated. David looked away suddenly finding the intricate designs on the rug incredibly interesting but Severus gripped his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Dark blue eyes that one could easily mistake as black stared back at him and for the first time in his life he found what he had always longed for. That thing that had made him hate Weasley, that thing that had made him disturbingly understanding of Harry Potter despite his outward hatred of the boy. He found his family. Tears leaked unbidden out of his eyes.

"You won't leave?" He whispered hopelessly, his shoulders shaking with repressed sobs. Severus pulled him back into his arms and cradled David's head to his chest.

"Never." He whispered with an air of finality, feeling the tears in his own eyes. To hell with Dumbledore and the Dark lord, to hell with all the people in the world that hated him, his son was all that mattered. Slowly he pulled away and took a good look at his son a gentle smile tracing his lips. "Now what should I read?" David smiled and ran back to their room while Severus poured himself tea and made himself comfortable. His son returned carrying a heavy book that he knew very intimately; in fact he was sure that by now he had memorized its contents.

"Hamlet." He said smiling, as David curled up on the floor next to him and rested his head on Severus' leg.

"I found it yesterday when I was looking for something to read." David said smiling up at him. "I could tell that you liked it because it's so well worn, so I figured you could read it with me." Severus caressed the cover before opening it.

"Did you know David, that Shakespeare wrote this story in honor of his son Hamlet?" He watched his son's eyes widen as he shook his head.

"No, why did he write it for his son?" Severus watched the curiosity grow in David's eyes.

"His son died from a plague, it is believed that this was the reason that he only wrote tragedies from then on." David frowned deeply.

"Is that how a parent is supposed to react?" He asked, Severus stared at him sorrow creeping into his eyes. He left himself a mental note to punch Darius later.

"Yes it is David; loosing one's child is a horrible, horrible thing." He watched David close in on himself. "It is love that makes it so hard." He continued reading his son's expression. "When a person loves someone enough, they will do anything for that person. The fact that his son died from something he could not protect him from made it all the harder for him to accept." Tears slipped down David's cheeks as he listened and Severus found himself leaning forward so that he could wipe them away. "For example," He said smiling down at the watery eyes. "If you were to die- I would follow." Blue eyes widened.

"You-"

"The love of a parent is something irreplaceable." Severus interrupted his hand still cupping David's cheek. "I wouldn't regret dieing for your sake, and I wouldn't want you to regret my death either." He said firmly, noting the amazement in his son's eyes. "Now, let's get started on this shall we?" He said lifting the heavy book.

"I love you too Dad." David said startling Severus. Severus Snape had never expected to here those words, it was almost hard to believe, the idea that someone could feel more than scorn for him. But the emotion was blatant in his son's eyes and he found that all he could do was smile at him and begin reading. Neither noticed when Harry joined them sitting on the settee across from them nor did they notice when Darius joined them.

"'Let four captains bear Hamlet, like a soldier, to the stage; for he was

likely, had he been put on, to have proved most royally: and, for his passage,

The soldiers' music and the rites of war speak loudly for him. Take up the bodies: such a sight as this becomes a battlefield, but here shows much amiss. Go bid the soldiers shoot.'" Severus let the book shut with a dull thud. David leaned against his leg fast asleep his slightly long hair falling into his face, deftly he let his fingers brush away the hair before he leaned down and kissed his son's forehead.

"So Hamlet died?" Harry asked shocking Severus with his presence, Severus frowned.

"Yes, he died." He said softly still carding his fingers through David's soft hair.

"Do all hero's die?" Harry asked though he seemed to be asking himself more than Severus.

"Only the ones that believe they will." Severus said. "The others live on, they find happiness and cherish it till the day they die."

"Am I going to die?" The question took Severus by surprise he hadn't believed that Harry would ask out loud.

"No." He said firmly. Darius watched with sad eyes.

"Even if I believe I will." Harry challenged.

"No, not even if you believe you will." He returned.

"Why?" Harry all but whispered. Severus smiled grimly.

"Because, Potter I am too stubborn to let you go." Harry looked at him inquisitively.

"But I'm just Harry, I have no special powers and yet everyone expects me to off Voldemort." Severus realized that it was the old Harry he was talking to and took a gentler tone of voice.

"Well _just_ Harry, I'm telling you that you don't have to kill anyone if you don't want to." Harry looked at him, completely stunned. "Harry, you have been betrayed by people you thought you could trust-" He felt Harry begin to recede. "Harry come back I'm not finished." Green eyes became clearer at his request though they seemed to look pained. "You can not be the same person you were when you were captured, and I know that that fact frightens you, but I will be there for you no matter how cold you become." Harry smiled slightly.

"Professor...will you kiss me? Not the new Harry, but me?" Severus gently lifted David onto his chair before slowly making his way over to the green eyed teen. Harry felt the long pale fingers lift his chin before he saw them, his breath quickened and he felt himself shaking.

"You are new Harry, and old Harry, accept yourself, despite what others have told you. You are _the_ Harry." Severus brushed his lips across the soft ones below his parting them immediately. He pressed his lips to Harry's more firmly enjoying the soft gasp as he slipped his tongue inside and gently explored the willing mouth. Harry let out a soft sound and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck encouraging him, but Severus pulled away. Confused green eyes looked up at him pleading him. "Harry there is more to this than lust; I want to show you just how much more." He pressed a kiss to the soft cheek and gently pulled away. "I'm going to put David to bed Harry; I want you to think about all I've said." And with that Severus gently lifted David from the seat and carried him into the next room.

"I am me?" Harry whispered to himself his hand reaching up to trace his lips. A warm hand on his thigh startled him; he looked up to find Darius looking at him an unidentifiable expression on his face.

"He means don't be afraid; he will love you no matter what." Harry was shocked no one loved him- "And I will too." Harry's eyes widened even more.

"But I own you! I've taken away your freedom! You can't possibly love me! And besides I'm nothing but a...a...FREAK!" Crack! Harry at first didn't feel the pain, didn't see the hand he didn't understand that he had been hit, but soon enough the sting bit sharply into the fog and woke him. Then there were lips, hot unyielding passion filled lips devouring him, arms pulled him until he was sitting on a lap lost to the heat that coursed through his body. Eventually though the lips pulled away, and he was pulled firmly into a hard chest.

"You are not a freak Harry." It was Severus he realized as he tried to catch his breath. "I don't know who told you that you are a freak but I am telling you that you are not a freak." Harry's mind was a bit hazy but somehow, the words stuck and repeated in his mind.

"I'm not a freak?" He asked confused, he had always been told he was a freak, whether it be because he could perform magic or because he was the boy-who-lived.

"No Harry you are not a freak." Severus soothed as he rubbed circles on his back. Harry almost didn't believe it, but something told him to listen.

"Prove it." He said trying to make sense of the notion that he was not a freak.

"Easily, freaks don't exist." Severus intoned shocking Harry to the core.

"What?" Harry asked bewildered.

"People who call people freaks lie because they are afraid." Severus said softly. "They can't accept their own inadequacies; the idea that someone could be more important or more powerful than them frightens them." Harry listened, he felt Severus' chest rumble as he spoke, it was calming, and what Severus said made sense. For some reason he wanted to test the idea.

"I'm not a freak." He said, for the first time believing it. He felt Severus smile into his hair and decided to say it again. "I am not a freak!" He said more confidently raising his head to meet Severus' gentle eyes. Suddenly he felt afraid again, uncertain of the idea. "I'm not a freak?" He asked worried that Severus might think differently now than he did a few minuets ago.

"That's right Harry you're not a freak." Harry laid his head back down on the chest and said it once more knowing that at least to Severus he was not a freak.

"I am not a freak." And with that he drifted off to sleep, trusting the arms that held him to keep him safe.

****************************************************  
Well let me know what you think!**

******************************************************


	14. Chapter 14

**********************************************  
Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to announce that Mistress Snape is officially my favorite character, you'll see why at the end of this chapter! Other than that the usual NOT MY CHARACTERS as well as renforcing the rule that this fanfiction is NOT FOR YOUNG EYES! Especially this chapter which is mainly sex because I wanted to show them growing to love eachother though some of the smaller things that they do. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please respond, responses make me write more deliciousness!**

**Your devoted writer,  
Mistress Slytherin  
**********************************************

When Harry woke up the next day he could tell that something was different. Something _good_ had settled in his chest, the whirlpool of agony that had accompanied Dumbledore's betrayal was somewhat calmed. He could feel his two halves coming together old Harry and new Harry had taken the first step in becoming simply Harry. Movement behind him brought him from his thoughts, Darius' warm breath tickled his neck from where he slept in his accustomed spot. Slowly he opened his eyes and was surprised to find Severus' sleep slackened face next to his, for the first time he took the time to inspect the man who had come to mean so much to him. Severus' skin was pale that much he had known, but he hadn't noticed how soft it was to the touch. The angles that many could call sharp seemed to Harry distinguished it made Severus special. True he had a rather large nose, but to Harry it didn't matter at all. Without noticing he reached up and cupped the face in his hands slowly he brought his head forward and pressed his lips to the thin soft ones below his. He didn't notice the breathing behind him quicken as Darius woke up and closed his eyes before blue-black eyes could startle him away. He savored the feeling of another willingly being so close to him and slid his hands back to tangle into inky black hair.

"Oh..." Harry was startled by the voice behind him and began to pull away but a hand gripped the back of his neck and pulled him forward again continuing the kiss. Lips that weren't his own moved gently and a sly tongue traced his bottom lip before dipping in sending pleasure filled chills up and down his spine. Finally the hand released him and the lips pulled away leaving him breathless.

"Tell me Harry, what do you want?" A velvety voice whispered into his ear while gentle fingers pushed a strand of hair from his face. Harry's face flushed at he implication.

"I-I..." Lips butterfly kissed his cheeks.

"Yes?" The voice asked patiently just before teeth nibbled at his ear.

"Ah...T-Touch m-me!" He stuttered feeling the lips smile against his temple.

"As you wish." The voice whispered as a hand slowly slid down his chest stopping only to tweak his nipples.

"gahh...ha.." Harry was unable to stop himself as the torturous hand played with his sensitive nipples. He felt Darius plant kisses on the nape of his neck.

"Master?" Darius questioned trailing two inquisitive fingers down his spine making him shiver.

"Yessss..." He hissed wishing for nothing more than those fingers to be inside him. His back arched as he felt long fingers wrap around his erection only to push back when a finger entered him from behind. Severus' lips met his for a lazy kiss swallowing his gasp when the hand slid slowly up and then back down. He felt Severus' other hand begin to toy with his already abused nipples just as Darius' finger brushed his sweet spot.

"Mahh...ha...haa...." He panted and moaned pressing back on those fingers and then into the hand alternatively increasing his pace each time. He let his one hand which was still tangled in Severus' hair tighten its grip while the other pulled at Darius' locks. The lips on his own became harsher and more demanding and he found himself more than willing to give knowing that he was safe with Severus. Soon two fingers were rubbing against his prostate and the hand increased its pace sending him into a delicious frenzy. The lips pulled away and for a moment he was at a loss until a hand cupped his cheek, the other still working at a frantic pace.

"Harry..." Severus' voice cut through the fog and made him thrust harder. "cum for me Harry...shout my name..." Severus whispered against his lips before squeezing his erection harder and twisting near the base while Darius rammed three fingers against his prostate making him cum with a scream.

"S-S-Severussssss!" He shouted spurting all over the mans' stomach. His body twitched softly Darius' fingers slid out and a kiss was pressed into his hair. Slowly he gained control of his breathing and looked at Severus in awe. The usually scowling potions master was smiling...at him! It was then he noticed Darius' erection behind him.

"You didn't cum." He said. Severus' lips twitched and then he sniggered.

"Very observant, now tell me Potter are you going to do anything about it or should I have Darius over there get up on his hands and knees so I can fuck him?" Harry blushed, Darius moaned and buried his head against Harry's shoulder. The idea, Harry found was actually a good one...His face must have shown his thoughts because suddenly Severus' smile faded and his eyes darkened impossibly. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear making sure that Darius too could hear him.

"Tell me Potter does the idea excite you?" Harry shivered and wondered how the man could possibly turn him on when he had only just cum. "Would you like him to come all over you while I fuck him raw?" Severus whispered.

"_Oh god..._" was all Harry could get out before he found himself propped up on the head board with Darius straddling him and Severus gripping Darius' hair so that he could look at Harry.

"Darius..." Severus said softly, Darius simply moaned in response. "I want your head on Harry's shoulder so that he can hear you scream." He released Darius' head who immediately did as he was told. "that's right, now arch your back down so that he can see me...keep your ass in the air Darius...good..." Severus locked his eyes with Harry's before roughly thrusting into Darius' hole.

"_Fuck_" Darius moaned into Harry's ear causing him to gasp, Severus groaned and began thrusting, slowly at first causing Darius to whimper.

"Tell me how it feels." Harry demanded tugging on loose strands of hair. Darius whimpered.

"Like he's tearing...ah...me apart and...mmmah...putting me back together again..." He answered his voice husky making Harry shiver. "Please!" He heard Darius whimpered, Severus moaned softly."

"Do you want me to tear you into pieces?" He thrust roughly to make his point causing Darius to yelp in Harry's ear.

"Oh _god_! Severus _please_!!!" He cried panting harshly and gripping Harry's shoulders tightly.

"Say it!" Severus demanded stopping his movements all together though it looked like it took all his restraint to do so.

"S-Sev_erus!!!_ Please, tear me to pieces! Make me bleed! J-just d-don't stop!" He all but wept into Harry's shoulder. Harry met eyes with Severus.

"Well Harry?" He asked making Harry shudder. He choked trying to speak over the erotic sight before him.

"D-do it!" He called panting.

"Yesss...ah..." Darius whimpered as Severus began thrusting in earnest, gripping Darius' hips so that bruises would form later. Harry groaned softly as he held Darius tightly.

"Say his name when you cum darling." Severus hissed though his teeth as one hand slipped beneath Darius and began to stroke him.

"H-Harry!!!!" Darius called coating him with warm liquid. Harry's eyes glazed over as he watched Severus' eyes slide shut and his mouth open in a silent scream. Darius collapsed first followed by Severus who promptly rolled off so that he wouldn't crush them. Harsh breathing could be heard in the room as their heated bodies calmed.

"That was amazing..."Harry whispered making Severus smirk at him while he tried to catch his breath Darius simply hummed in agreement, lacing Harry's fingers with his own, not caring that he was lying in his own cum. Harry saw Severus' eyes glint and shuddered knowing _exactly_ what that look meant.

"Darius?" Severus whispered, Darius tensed knowing as well as Harry what that tone meant.

"Hmmm?" He answered lifting his groggy head so that he could look into the mischievous eyes.

"When you leave a mess what do you do?" Severus prompted confusing Darius' sex-addled mind.

"You clean it up." He said hesitantly, wondering what his Slytherin bed-mate was thinking. Severus grinned.

"Exactly." Darius smirked when he realized what he meant and Harry moaned as Darius' tongue began to lap up the cream on his chest.

"Tell me Harry why weren't you going to tell us about your little problem?" Severus whispered moving closer so that his lips were brushing Harry's. Harry blushed.

"You looked tiered..." Lips claimed his as a devious tongue circled a nipple making him groan. Severus rose a hand and cupped his cheek.

"We are here to take care of you Harry, don't hide your needs from us or I will be forced to punish you." Severus whispered before kissing him again while teeth nibbled at his belly button. "Now," Severus whispered breathily as he pulled away. "I have a mess of my own that needs to be cleaned up. Darius' head shot up his task forgotten.

"Sev..." He said warningly, Severus glared mockingly at him.

"No arguments!" He snapped before sliding down the bed and deftly sticking a finger into Darius' abused hole causing him to shiver.

"Get back to work!" Severus said playfully as he pulled his finger away covered in his own cum. Harry's eyes widened and he licked his lips subconsciously, but then the mouth was on his length and he arched his back still watching the finger through hooded lids.

"Severus..."He called just before the finger made it into the wicked mouth.

"Hmmm?" Severus purred and Harry gasped at the tongue that probed his slit.

"I w-want..." He tapered off as his length was swallowed whole till it nudged the back of Darius' throat. But Severus' smirk told him that he knew what Harry wanted.

"You want to taste me Potter?" he asked lowly. Harry just nodded his head frantically as he gripped the sheets. Darius moaned sending vibrations down his length.

"Ah...!" Harry cried watching greedily as the finger approached him. Severus put the finger against his bottom lip with the command:

"Suck." Another moan from Darius pushed him over the edge right as he sucked the finger into his mouth.

"mmmmmmmmmmah!" He moaned loving the feeling of Darius' throat constricting around his length as he swallowed Harry's load as well as the warm salty liquid that coated Severus' finger.

"Well Potter don't you look delectable." Severus whispered fondly before pulling his finger out and leaning in to kiss him tasting himself on the breathless teen.

"Beautiful." Darius whispered as he traced designs around Harry's belly button. Both looked up completely shocked.

"Beautiful?" They chorused, causing Darius to frown.

"Beautiful." He repeated, his eyes hard.

"Indeed" Severus said looking down at Harry. "Beautiful." Harry frowned and reached up to cup Severus' cheek.

"Yeah, beautiful."

"Mwaaaah!" Mistress Slytherin wailed from her painting. "S-so Beautiful!!! waaaaah!" She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Mother!!!" Severus shouted trying in vain to cover himself with the twisted sheets while Harry blushed hotly and Darius burst into laughter.

"Oh Severus relax! I changed your diapers I've already seen all there is to see!" She scolded causing Darius to collapse in fresh peals of laughter.

"Don't remind me." Severus said burying his face in the pillow. "Please, Oh please tell me that you actually have a reason for being here." Severus all but moaned. Mistress Snape looked haughtily down at him.

"Of course! What do you think I came just for the porn?" Suddenly the room went quiet, even Darius had stopped laughing.

"_Mother..._" Severus drawled dangerously.

"Hmmm?" She responded lightly.

"Just how much of that did you see?" He ground out his eyebrow twitching madly. Mistress Snape had the grace to blush though she didn't look ashamed at all.

"Well, I came in her right when you told Darius over there to and I quote 'Say his name when you cum darling' but you see I couldn't really say anything-" She was cut off by Severus' long resounding groan.

"That's it! Scared for life! My mother has seen me having sex!"

"Very hot gay sex." Mistress Snape added making him flinch.

"Oh god- send me to Azkaban!" Severus continued burying his head deeper into the pillow.

"S-so what was it y-you came here for?" Harry tried valiantly fighting his blush all the while. Mistress Snape smiled softly at the green eyed boy.

"David was calling you for breakfast." Severus' moaning and inane rambling ceased and in a flash he had his wand ready and was waving it around like mad clothing all of them and placing charms on them so that they no longer smelled like sex. Finally with a quick look at each of them and a sharp nod he strode out of the room as if his mother hadn't just caught him in bed with to other men. Harry and Darius shared a quick glance with each other before shrugging their shoulders and following him out.


	15. Chapter 15

*****************************************  
Hello! Mistress Slytherin here! Forgive me for taking so long to update, but I couldn't seem to make this flow so I had many re-writes before I could finally submit, any way let me know how you like it! I also have another chapter that I'm putting up tonight so take it as an apology for not updateing sooner! NOT FOR YOUNG EYES! BELONGS TO JK ROWLING!**

**Your Devoted,  
Mistress Slytherin  
*****************************************

David found himself oddly amused by his dads behavior, the man was sitting ram-rod strait and kept mumbling to himself under his breath. Potter wasn't much better, his face seemed permanently red, and Darius well the man looked shell-shocked. He wondered just what had happened when he had sent his grandmother in to retrieve his apparently lost dad for breakfast. What could have happened in the span of the five minuets it had taken for her to get them? He had made sure that they were finished with their erm...activities before sending her in. It wasn't exactly hard to tell when that was...the door wasn't exactly thick. He blushed hotly at the memory of walking in the living room to find Potter's name being called rather loudly, causing both he and his grandmother to flinch. Though the nasty grin she wore when his dad had marched out of his room might have had something to do with it.

"Um dad?" David asked warily.

"Hmmm?" Severus intoned. David took a deep breath and realized it would probably be best if he returned to emotionless Malfoy mode for the moment.

"Next time you decide to bang my former father and ex-classmate please use a silencing spell." There he said it and he managed to keep his cool, though he couldn't say the same for the other occupants of the table. His dad was currently choking on his tea while Potter's head thumped resolutely against the table, and Darius fell out of his chair. Laughter could be heard in the living room where Mistress Snape rolled around in her portrait clutching her sides. David calmly lifted his tea-cup and sipped daintily.

"Malfoy, I knew you were screwed in the head but this is even a bit much for you." Harry groaned from his spot on the table. David set his tea-cup down with a clank and coolly glared at the messy mop of hair.

"It's Snape thank you very much and tell me Potter how would you react?" Harry lifted his head and for a moment seemed to think about it before waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Wouldn't happen, every one I'm related to is dead, well except the Dursleys and I know they wouldn't do something like _that_, they'd think it's freakish." He said matter-of-factly not seeing the way that Severus' face hardened.

"Harry?" He said diplomatically.

"Yeah?" Harry said picking at his food.

"Were they the ones that called you a freak." Severus dead-panned. Harry's fork clattered onto his plate and his hand retreated into his lap his eyes glazed over and Severus cursed under his breath as he watched the eyes become colder, sharper.

"Great Sev and you were doing so well." new Harry said sarcastically. "You actually kept him out here for like, a full ten hours, but _no_ you had to bring up the Dursleys!" New Harry snapped before grabbing the fork and stabbing his pancake.

"I don't understand, why would he need an escape for something like that? From what I've gathered he was a pampered prince." Severus asked, his food forgotten. "Did they call him a freak because he's gay? I have heard that muggles can be rather nasty on the subject..." He said disdainfully.

"The Dursleys," new Harry sighed "were the ones to make Harry think that he is a freak." He visibly winced and clutched the side of his head. "But that is all I can tell you." Severus nodded his head.

"But why did he retreat?" Severus asked. New Harry glared at him.

"I can't tell you, but a bit of advice Sev, let him tell you on his own." He seemed to pause for a moment before frowning. "Actually he said that Poppy will have all you need to know hidden in the center drawer of her desk." Severus' face drained of color.

"No..." He whispered softly pain bleeding into his eyes.

"Dad?" David questioned scooting his chair closer and wrapping his arms lovingly around him.

"Sev?" new Harry questioned his own face hinting worry. Severus cleared his throat audibly.

"Harry there is one thing about Poppy that has always stayed constant and it is what goes into that drawer." Harry nodded his head. "My file was in that drawer too." He said cryptically his eyes becoming blank, Harry's eyes widened. Severus took a deep shuddering breath. "Pain will always follow us, it's not something we can rid ourselves of, but it is our choice whether we bear the pain alone." He looked steadily into the green eyes and watched them glaze over before becoming frightened and tear filled.

"Please, don't make me do it alone." Harry pleaded.

"Harry you will never be alone." Severus promised. "Not as long as I'm here." He said with finality. David looked confused but did not press for answers, it was something he needed to speak with his Dad alone about, the pain simply radiated off of Severus which frightened David. Darius having finally risen from his spot on the floor spoke softly.

"Sev, remember that you too are never alone, I know that you believe yourself unworthy of love, I heard you and your mother arguing about it." Severus stiffened slightly and lowered his eyes to the table, self-hatred evident on his features. "Severus look at me!" Darius snapped, black eyes flickered to his filled with torrents of pain and oddly enough...fear. "Sev, look around you the people at this table love you, true we need you but you need us to, don't be selfish and harbor that need." Silence clung to the occupants of the table as the words sank in eventually the sound of wooden legs scraping across the floor sounded as Harry plopped down on Severus' lap and kissed him hungrily. David stared, blinked and stared some more before unwinding his arms from his Dad's waist and silently tiptoeing out of the room. For the most part, he didn't know how to feel but as he walked through the living room he decided that if it made his dad happy, despite his reservations he would support this odd little love triangle they had.

"You should start packing David." David whipped his head around to find his grandmother smiling down at him.

"You're right." He sighed before looking up at her hesitantly. "Have you ever been there?" He asked softly. His relationship with his grandmother had improved greatly over the past few weeks; her being the only person to talk to while his dad was gone. She was also great help with his studies he had found and it was no small wonder where his dad had obtained his wit.

"No." She said a bit annoyed. "He left me in the castle while he worked on it..." She trailed off pouting, David's eyes widened.

"Wait- he built Aspasia?" He said amazed causing her to smirk and puff out her chest proudly.

"Yes he began it shortly after the first war, I believe he found the manual labor soothing after loosing Lily." David looked inquisitively at her and she sighed sadly. "She was the only one who befriended him for who he was, all the others were too afraid of the influence that Potter brat had." David sat down soaking up the information.

"So dad was Potters' mum's friend?" he asked inquisitively. Mistress Snape nodded her head sadly.

"Until he became a death eater, you see David your former father had infinite power when he was in Hogwarts, the fact that he was also your dad's lover lulled Severus and made him believe that Malfoy wouldn't harm him." She took a deep breath. "When I died Severus had no one to lean on except Lucius, he and Lily had already begun to drift apart because she chose James Potter as her husband, but it fell apart completely when Lucius left him for a wife who could bear him children. He was bitter and hurt and shut every one out, including the recently pregnant Lily." Fury welled up inside his gut, how dare Lucius do such a thing! But then he thought about it and his actions made sense, every Malfoy has drilled into them the proper ways for a Malfoy to act. A Malfoy heir like his father would not blink twice when it came to keeping protocol.

"It's hard to believe all of this, but knowing Dad it makes sense that he would shut out the world, though building a house does seem a bit out of character." He said not noticing that Harry, his dad and Darius had come into the room...apparently neither had his grandmother.

"Apasia means Lily," She said thoughtfully, Harry's eyes widened and Severus stiffened beside him. "I believe that he was intending to give the place to Harry after he died," Severus' shoulders sagged as Harry spun around to pin him with wide green eyes. "Severus' guilt for not being able to protect Lily was what tied him to this school, you see David when Severus loves someone his love is fathomless." She said sadly noticing the tears that leaked from her grandsons eyes. "He just can't seem to fathom that people can love him back, it seems like they are making some terrible sacrifice by loving him." Severus tensed and turned away not allowing anyone to see the pain etched into his features.

"I believe," He drawled startling David and his mother. "That it is time we packed; I expect to leave here by noon." He said tightly before making his way into the kitchen. Harry looked after him an expression of understanding marring his features while Darius silently glared holes into the marble floor. In a flash David was in front of his former father fire burning in his eyes as he swung his arm back gracefully and snapped it forward punching Darius squarely on the jaw.

"That was for Dad." He hissed spitting on Darius who cradled his cheek with a shocked expression. Slowly he pulled out his wand glaring at his former father, daring him to retaliate which he did. Or at least he tried to, but suddenly it seemed that his magic would not work for him. The first hex burned brightly as it hit his chest. For a moment he could only look shocked but slowly he turned to find his master and his former son give each other a look of complete understanding.

"Just don't kill or maim him." Harry muttered coldly as he turned to leave. "Oh and David?" Darius watched in terror as the two interacted. "Toss a few in for me?" And then he was gone presumably to have a chat with Severus. With a flick of his wand David had the room soundproofed, Oh what fun this would be...


	16. Chapter 16

**********************************  
Hello! Yeah I figured out what I did and fixed the problem so here is that chapter I promised!**

**Yours,  
Mistress Slytherin  
**********************************

Harry watched his lover, Severus stood still, staring at the coffee mug in his hand with an unreadable expression. Three wooden crates were already filled to the brim with various cooking utensils and spices. Harry could seen nothing in those cold black eyes, this frightened both him and old Harry, he longed to see those eyes light up for him the way they did when he looked at his mother.

"So you built me a house?" Harry said flatly, he had intended to make Severus smile but all he received was a blank stare as if Severus wasn't really seeing him. Harry took an involuntary step back at the empty gaze and unknown to him let out a low whine. Severus blinked before setting down the mug.

"Your mother Harry was like Lovegood and Granger all in one." Harry watched the smile light up in Severus' eyes, and oddly enough felt jealous. "She had a cold blooded side to her as well," Severus admitted, "but I never doubted that she loved me. Even when we parted ways I knew that she still viewed me as a brother." The potions master let his eyes slide shut painfully. "I regret that my last words to her were hurtful; just as I regret joining the Dark Lord." He took a deep breath and clutched at his left arm angrily. "Perhaps that guilt, that regret!" He spat "Was the reason I treated you so horribly while you were my student."

"But you protected me." Harry said sadly.

"Grudgingly." Severus snapped causing Harry to draw back again. Instantly Severus was remorseful. "I'm sorry Harry, there is so much that I am sorry for." A lone tear slid from his eye shocking Harry at the blatant show of expression. Hesitantly he stepped forward closing the distance between them and wiping away a tear.

"Tell me." Harry whispered gently cradling the man's head in his hands. Severus turned his face away and closed his eyes.

"Dumbledore knew that Pettigrew was not trustworthy, it was he that suggested that the Potters have him as their secret keeper." Harry drew in a sharp gasp. "The prophecy was a fake." Black eyes watched Harry's lips tremble. "It was meant I believe to draw the Dark Lord away from his quest for immortality." Watery green eyes stared sadly up at him making him almost choke on his next words. "I-I encouraged the plan, until I realized that Voldemort chose to go after your family." He closed his eyes.

"Dumbledore planned it all out didn't he?" Harry asked weakly tears streaming down his cheeks as old Harry surfaced. Severus nodded his head.

"Voldemort was supposed to go after the Longbottoms, we had the order stationed there and everything, but instead he sent the Lestranges to the Longbottoms and went after your family himself. No one realized it because they were fighting the Longbottoms, but I realized and was foolish enough to go to Dumbledore." Severus continued shakily, Harry buried his head into Severus' chest and silently wept as he listened. "By the time I arrived Hagrid was leaving Dumbledore's office with you in his arms." Severus whispered, before he too began to weep clutching Harry closely.

"It wasn't your fault." Harry whispered hoarsely. "And even if you think you had some part in it I would still forgive you." Harry said shakily, Severus shook a little harder.

"I should have known though." Severus said sadly as he gained control of himself. "I should have known that Albus wasn't done with you." He whispered. "At the time I had thought that Voldemort had simply used his Slytherin cunning to foil Dumbledore's plan, I never expected that he had something bigger planned." Severus began carding his fingers through Harry's locks as his spoke which Harry found strangely comforting. "At least until Sirius Black an innocent was thrown into Azkaban and I was freed with nothing more than a slap on the hand." He chuckled bitterly and Harry nuzzled into his neck.

"I want him on our side." Harry said softly. "I want him free." Severus found that he couldn't, despite his dislike of Sirius black refuse the green eyed teen before him.

"Ok." He said gently, Harry pulled back so that he could look into Severus' eyes.

"Sev?" He inquired softly.

"Hmmm?" Severus hummed inquisitively.

"Free my godfather, and love me." Severus drew his eyebrows together and Harry sighed moving back into his lovers embrace. "Do these things for me and I will forgive you for all the sins you believe you have committed." Severus' eyes widened and he held Harry tighter.

"Your price Harry, is much too low." Severus said sadly, Harry chuckled against him.

"Are you not a Slytherin?" He asked softly.

"Of course!" Severus responded vehemently.

"Then take advantage of it Sev, besides, to me, asking you for your love is much too high a price." Harry said pulling away only slightly so that he could look strait up and into Severus' face. Severus felt his heart swell and clutched the boy to him as tightly as he could.

"I will Harry." Severus said lowering his head and gently drawing Harry into a slow kiss. One of those kisses that doesn't need fire, but something much greater and much more powerful, Harry was so lost in this alien feeling that he didn't notice the new strings that bound him to new Harry. He did however, feel some of his sorrow slip away from him and somehow knew that Severus would be true to his word, he would learn to love Harry, and Harry would at last be loved.

"Harry." David's voice separated them and tiered eyes watched them.

"Yes?" Harry said quietly.

"Not maimed and not dead but I think he'll have a few nasty scars." David smiled softly and Severus frowned tightening his hold on Harry.

"What are you talking about son?" He said cautiously, almost afraid of what his son would say. David frowned slightly at his dad's reaction.

"Dad." He said firmly holding Severus' hard gaze. "Lucius Malfoy hurt too many." Severus closed his eyes and let his arms fall to his sides; both Harry and David were surprised when he let out a choked sob. David shared a slightly panicked look with Harry but neither could figure out what to say. "Dad?" David said softly, pained black eyes met his.

"David I am _very_ disappointed in you." David flinched as if he had been hit, the cold deadly voice couldn't belong to his dad, could it? He didn't have time to contemplate this because in the next instant his dad was sweeping out of the room.

"Dra-I mean David?" Harry asked softly terrified by the look of utter terror on David's face. David didn't respond but slid to the floor, landing on his knees with an ungraceful 'thunk!' "David, you did well, Severus loves Darius which was why he accepted his abuse, but Darius needed to learn a lesson." He took a deep shuddering breath. "I love him too, but I am also his master and he needed to be punished." Harry said firmly, glad that David's eyes were finally concentrated on him.

"He's mad." David whispered brokenly his eyes growing wide with panic. "He'll throw me away!" He began shaking "I don't deserve him!" He shouted gripping his own arms for comfort. "I'm so bad! That's why nobody wants me! That's why they all throw me away!" Harry was stunned he wasn't sure what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind. _Smack!_ David's head snapped to the side at the force of the blow.

"You fool!" Harry whispered frantically. "He gives you his love so freely!" Harry breathed hard. "You wanted revenge for him and you took it, knowing that he would never take it himself." He gestured towards the door. "If he wanted you out, believe me you'd be gone! Stop doubting him David, he's given you something precious and nothing you say or do will cause him to take that back." Dark blue eyes stared up at Harry in wonder.

"He won't leave me?" He asked in a small voice.

"No, he won't." Harry said smiling softly, David met his gaze and smiled before holding out his hand.

"Hello, my name is David Snape, will you be my friend?" Harry grinned and grasped the hand pulling David up.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter, sure I'll be your friend." Harry said softly their hands still clasped.

"Good, now lets get packed before my dad gets back otherwise we might be stuck here for another week!" David said exasperated, Harry grinned.

"Oh, that would be awful!" Harry said pulling out his wand.


	17. Chapter 17

*****************************************  
Hello! I know this is short, but I've decided to split my plot and give it its own title, this will of course be after the next chapter so that I get my last bout of lovy-dovy out. I am going to skip time so that Harry is ready to kick butt without me having to fill in countless chapters of melodramatic yuck. i don't know what i am going to name it yet but have no fear it will be up soon! Also i wrote a rather short story last night called Understanding there is no smut, but it is LV/HP. Keep in mind that i am always willing to throw some stories out there for thase who ask me to. Though I must say now that i refuse to put Ginny into anything that doesn't involve her dieing some horrible brutish death (i _realy_ don't like her) but i am open to any other pairings!**

**Your devoted,  
Mistress Slytherin  
*****************************************

Severus froze when he entered his living room; the smell of copper met his nose before he even saw the blood. Hair that already bordered red lay a crimson halo around Darius' pale face while his body continued to twitch. Severus had to close his eyes he couldn't stand to see it.

"Son you know as well as I that he had it coming." Mistress Snape said from her portrait, his eyes pinned her.

"No one deserves this!" he hissed angrily his lips white and his hands clenched to his sides. Mistress Snape rose a single eyebrow challenging him.

"If I were alive I would have done it myself." She quipped. "I am well aware of your feelings son, but I'm not about to let you simply forgive him and move on." She poured herself a cup of tea as if to settle the matter completely though she didn't touch it.

"But to torture him?" Severus sneered disgustedly. "Couldn't you have simply lectured him and been done with it?" Severus said as he gently lifted Darius' head and put it in his lap.

"No one hurts my son." She said with an air of finality.

"No one hurts my lover!" Severus growled as he poured potion after potion down Darius' throat.

"A lover who hurts you doesn't deserve you, isn't that what you told me Severus?" She watched as her son's expression became pained. "I'm not about to let you make the same mistake that I made." She said calmly. "I understand that it's hard to see him hurting but I want you to understand that this is exactly how I feel when you are hurting." She took a sip of her tea and watched her son contemplate what she had said while at the same time rubbing healing salves into the deeper wounds. She watched in fascination as the wounds began to knit back together almost as soon as the salve was applied.

"Is that why David reacted this way?" Severus asked quietly as he replaced the lid and began swishing his wand and mending a broken rib and nose.

"That is precisely why David reacted this way, to him you are someone precious and irreplaceable, besides he owed his former father a few punches himself." She said proudly, Severus shook his head and carefully levitated Darius off the floor.

"Love hurts." He said dryly, content now with the way Darius was mending.

"Indeed." Agreed his mother as she finally lifted her tea-cup to her mouth and took a sip. Severus rolled his eyes and closed the door behind himself before gently removing Darius' tattered and blood stained robe so that he didn't aggravate the healing wounds.

"Sev?" Darius called as he was about to leave the room, Severus turned slowly his face showing the guilt he felt.

"I did deserve it you know." Darius said smiling wryly.

"No one deserves that." Severus replied stonily.

"Not even you?" Darius said wisely, Severus turned his face away.

"That's different." He said stubbornly.

"I know what you think of yourself better than most my love." Darius breathed. "I can't force you to believe otherwise, but I can show you." His drowsy eyes took on a hard glint. "I will show you that you deserve nothing more than to be loved and cherished." And with that he fell asleep leaving a confused Severus to watch over him.

"He's right you know." Severus spun around to find Harry leaning casually against the door frame. "You deserve to be loved and cherished." He smiled softly before pulling out his wand and beginning to pack books and clothes and other various items from the room. He was startled though when arms wrapped around him halting his movements, he groaned when lips branded his neck.

"Will you love and cherish me then?" Severus asked quietly sounding afraid, Harry leaned into the touch.

"I will if you will." Harry replied turning into Severus' arms and tilting his head up for a kiss. Warm lips met his and he fell into the kiss loving how safe he felt in this man's arms. Slowly they pulled apart.

"I will love you Harry, I already cherish you, just promise me that you wont hurt me in the end." Severus said hating how vulnerable he felt, green eyes held his and a hand reached up to cradle his jaw.

"I don't think I can hurt you Severus, you see...I'm already in love with you." Severus gasped at the honesty he found in those eyes, he found it hard to believe yet knew it to be true.

"Harry..." He breathed not quite sure how to respond.

"Shhh..." Harry placed a finger on his lips. "I love you Severus Snape." He said with a happy little smile, before putting his head on Severus' chest and listening to the rapid heart beat. Severus found himself tightening his hold around his lover and burying his face into Harry's soft hair, he couldn't believe it, for the first time since Lily died someone loved him. Someone loved him!


	18. Chapter 18

************************************  
LAST CHAPTER! I'm fastforwarding after this but before i go i thought I'd give my readers one last treat so here we go! NOT FOR YOUNG EYES! CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING! Now dance my puppets, dance!**

**Yours,  
Mistress Slytherin  
************************************

The wizarding world found its-self frantic. Harry Potter was missing and Lucius Malfoy was dead, two of the wizarding world's most influential people were gone. Of course news of Harry's imprisonment had also made its way on the front page, as well as Albus Dumbledore's refusal to send a rescue team after the boy wonder. Harry had found all this amusing to say the least as he sat in the bath tub with his two lovers. Aspasia, had completely stunned him when he arrived, he had expected perhaps a small cottage or something of the sort but instead he got a mansion. Three-hundred and some odd rooms, all spacious and well furnished awaited them as Mistress Snape's portrait turned portkey landed them on Acers of lush, rolling hills. He had looked up only to find anxious blue-black eyes looking at him in worry he blinked a few times not quite understanding why his lover was worried before throwing himself into the man's arms and snogging him senseless.

"What's on your mind Harry?" Came the soft rumbling voice from behind him, he shivered felling goose bums rise all over his skin as silky skinned arms brought him flush against a naked chest.

"You." Harry murmured pleasantly rubbing his bottom against Severus' swelling erection, the man behind him growled softly and pulled him tighter.

"Be careful Potter or I might have to punish you." Severus whispered into his ear using that dangerously low voice that never failed to make Harry hard. Harry grinned and rubbed harder.

"Oh...professor...I'm a bad boy aren't I?" Harry whispered. Severus growled low in his throat and pulled Harry up holding his thighs so that the boy's privates were open to the cool bathroom air causing him to gasp.

"Darius it looks like our young charge is in need of some...discipline, would you mind helping?" Severus smirked at the way Darius' face became flushed and his eyes glazed over. Softly Severus whispered a spell which Harry mewled to in response as a cock ring appeared at the base of his erection.

"Please!" Harry breathed desperately as he tried to squirm out of Severus' grasp. Darius smirked up at Severus asking him for permission, Severus smiled in response, Darius licked his lips before hungrily swallowing Harry to the root. Harry screamed in response to the hot wet mouth and pushed forward trying to go deeper still.

"No, no Potter you were a bad boy, and bad boy's need to be punished." Severus said as one of Darius' fingers slipped into Harry's hole making him shudder. Severus pressed open mouthed kisses to Harry's exposed neck loving the way the boy groaned in response. Darius slowly slid his head up and moaned as he slid it back down making Harry cry out as the vibrations shivered down his erection, a second finger joined the first slowly stretching and messaging Harry's twitching hole. Harry tried in vain to reach down and grasp the red hair and speed the torturously slow mouth up, but found that he couldn't reach. He groaned in frustration.

"D-Darius!...ah...ha...more!" He hissed out glaring at Darius' bobbing head, Darius rose his head to look at Severus who was just putting the finishing touches on a rather large hicky, Severus met his gaze coolly before removing his lips.

"Tongue him." He ordered whispering yet another spell to keep Harry's legs still so that his own hands were free. Darius Harry noticed with dread slid the cock from his mouth with a satisfying pop and disappeared from view. But Harry had no doubts where his lover had disappeared to because suddenly there was a wet wriggling tongue teasing his enterence.

"Ah...ohh....mahhh...p-please!...ahhh!" Harry continued to whimper and whine as Severus' skilled fingers danced across his skill tweaking and rubbing his most sensitive areas.

"Please mister Potter?" Severus whispered into the boy's ear. "Are you sure you don't mean 'forgive me?'" Severus pulled roughly on Harry's abused nipple causing him to gasp and buck in his arms.

"I'm s-sorry!" Harry whimpered desperately. "Please forgive me!" He begged, Severus tightened his hold around the boy and nudged Darius with his foot. Harry twitched desperately as all forms of pleasure were removed from him.

"Harry?" Severus whispered in his ear while Darius slid beside them his cheeks flushed.

"Huh?" Harry responded weakly, his cock now an angry bright red.

"I want to take you." Severus whispered, laying his cheek on Harry's shoulder.

"You do?" Harry said softly, Severus released the spells and turned Harry around in his arms so that he could see his lover's green eyes.

"I do." He said resolutely. Harry's cheeks became flushed at the honesty in the man's eyes and he couldn't help pressing his lips against Severus' willing ones.

"Then take me." He whispered pulling away, Darius moaned from beside them.

"Don't worry Darius, you will have your turn." Severus whispered still lost in Harry's eyes. Gently he lifted Harry by the hips smiling as the slender legs automatically wrapped around him. Fingers wound themselves into his hair as he lowered Harry onto his cock. Both of them groaned as he slipped into the tight wet heat. Severus claimed the lips below him with such a ferocity that Harry thought he would suck his soul right out through his mouth. Darius slid behind him and slipped the cock ring off causing Harry to gasp and buck, squeezing Severus deeper inside of him.

"S-Sev please!" Harry choked out clinging to the man before him while Darius's hands found Severus' nipples.

"Ah!" Severus panted overwhelmed by the sensations, he gripped Harry's hips harder and thrust faster hitting the boy's already abused prostate over and over. Darius groaned at the sight of Severus loosing control and began pressing kisses down Harry's spine while his own erection rubbed against Harry's back.

"Sev I c-can't...I'm-m!" Harry cried watching as the edges of his vision began to blur. Severus bit deeply into Harry's shoulder mixing Harry's pleasure with pain and pushing them both over the edge. Darius slid away watching their expressions as they shuddered in their release, his hand pumping himself rapidly.

"Harry!"

"Sev!" They called both lost to their climax, Darius groaned at the sight and let his eyes slide shut as he felt his own climax approaching. He started though when a smaller hand joined his, he opened his eyes to see a very tired looking Harry reaching out to grasp him. He was even more startled when Severus' hand began to fondle his balls, with wide eyes and a low groan he too came showering them with his cum. The arms pulled his limp body too them and each wrapped an arm around him.

"...Harry....Darius?" Severus whispered softly, both hummed in response making him smile. "I love you." He said quietly, both forms froze before lifting their heads in amazement. Harry blinked slowly before a smile grew on his lips and tears glittered in his eyes.

"Say it again?" Harry whispered hopefully, Severus blushed.

"I love you." He repeated his eyes holding Harry's green eyes, then Darius' hazel ones.

"Good." Darius said softly. "Cause we love you too."

Harry for the fist time in his life found that he did not have to worry about the truth of those words, he found that for the first time he had a home in someone's arms, two someone's really, and that was all he needed.


End file.
